


Acquisition

by kikkimax



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikkimax/pseuds/kikkimax
Summary: An old Goa'uld finds out what a terrible slave Daniel Jackson can be.





	1. Chapter 1

“Jaffa!” the old woman exclaimed, eyes flashing yellow with excitement as her faithful servant Oba led the stranger into the throne room.

“Mistress,” came the deep rumble in reply as the dark man bowed his head briefly after the slightest hesitation.  “I am honored.”

He swept back one side of the floor length cape to reveal a well-built body shrouded in expensive attire.  The firelight danced across the golden emblem on his forehead and Leetha wondered when she had last seen such a stunning sight.  She sighed, luxuriating in the sound of her mother tongue for the first time in decades.

“Tell me news of your master,” Leetha requested in kind as she leaned forward in anticipation.  It had been so very, very long since news of any interest had trickled back to her, exiled as she was on the desolate, backwater planet.

“Apophis is no more,” the Jaffa informed her without remorse.

Dull eyes flashed again, this time with anger.  “Apophis is a god,” she declared fiercely, tapping the gold tipped fingers of her right hand on the arm of the throne.

The Jaffa glanced around casually, taking in the elaborate furnishing and the homely, plainly dressed servants surrounding the perimeter of the large room.  He subtly caressed the middle of the staff weapon in his hand, twitching fingers ever so slightly along the firing mechanism.  He was supple and strong, no doubt his reflexes and training were superior to any threat Leetha or her servants might pose.  And they both knew it.  When his eyes once again met hers there was no fear, only a warning; a warning which she heeded by leaning back in her ornate chair and relaxing her hand.  

“He was not,” the former first prime intoned calmly leveling a malevolent glare at her. “As you most certainly are aware.”

“Leave us,” the Goa’uld snapped peevishly, dismissing their audience of curious but ignorant slaves, even knowing they couldn’t understand a word that was said between her and the visitor.  “What do you want?” she asked warily when the large doors were pulled shut behind Oba, the last reluctant-to-leave servant.

“I am here to serve, Mistress,” the Jaffa declared.

“In search of a god?” Leetha asked mockingly.  It had been a long time since any Jaffa had been in her service.  Too long.

“A false god?  No.  Never again,” the large man growled.  “But I have no wish to dissuade those foolish enough to worship you,” he assured in a more civil tone.  “In fact, I can help you to regain some of your fallen status.  It is my understanding you wish to make an acquisition.”

“And how would you know this?” Leetha questioned suspiciously as she rose and made her way down the steps with a grace that belied her age.

“I came upon a band of Tau’ri who spoke of it,” he explained, “after proper persuasion of course.  They visited your planet some time ago.”

“I see,” Leetha replied, moving around the Jaffa, trailing a gnarled hand suggestively up over his shoulder and back.  Visitors were few and far between, and she well remembered the Tau’ri.  “The young male, do you still possess him?  I might be willing to work something out for that one.”

“Unfortunately, no.  Although I was able to extract much information from him, ultimately, he did not survive the interrogation.”

“Pity,” the old woman sighed as she made her way slowly back around to the steps leading up to the throne dais.

“However, I am in possession of another human male you might find acceptable.  He is also young and strong, guaranteed to bring you many years of service.”

“Really,” the Goa’uld muttered disinterestedly as she climbed the steps back to her seat.  She had so wanted a distraction, something pretty.  “I have no need of further field slaves.  This planet breeds them like rodents, each generation uglier and dumber than the last,” Leetha spat out in contempt before brooding for several minutes in silence.  “Is he clean?” she asked at last coming back on topic.

“Indeed.  He has never toiled in the field.”

“Intelligent?” Leetha asked hopefully, not able to completely hide the small spark of interest the Jaffa had kindled.

“This Tau’ri is a learned scholar, literate in many languages.  His former master was well pleased with him.”

Leetha waved her hand dismissively as she dropped back into her throne, deciding to be difficult.  She was certain the man only said what she wanted to hear, and just as certain she would end up disillusioned.  

The Jaffa knelt on one knee; in no way subservient but making an effort to appease her.  When he spoke his voice was soft, seductive, a knowing smile forming on his lips.  “This human is very fair to look upon.  His skin is smooth, the color of honey and his cerulean eyes clear and bright.  His shoulders are broad and strong, yet his soul gentle, his demeanor sweet.  I believe he might be what you are looking for in a… companion.”

With a jerk of her head Leetha stared deep into the ebony eyes, but didn’t protest his assessment of her intentions.  Taking the risk of being made a fool by the dark stranger, Leetha came to a decision.  “Bring him before me,” she commanded coolly.

“This one will cost you much,” the Jaffa warned, allowing his eyes to linger on the hieroglyphs that decorated the wall behind the throne.

The Goa’uld nodded.  “If he is as you say, I will reward you richly,” she promised.  “But do not disappoint me.”

The large man bowed deeply.  “I shall return in two days’ time,” he replied as he rose to leave.

“Stay for the evening meal,” the lonely old woman requested urgently, desperate to hear anything of interest.  Never would she have believed the day would come when she would have a mere Jaffa to dine as an honored guest.  In spite of her riches, her power was all but gone, save for what sway she held over the local population.  The boredom through the years had eased into a steady, comforting blur of time passing, but now, after a taste of clever conversation and a glance at a face not marred by time or a life of slow drudgery, _now_ she longed for something more.  

***

“Teal’c back yet?” Daniel asked with an edge of anxiety in his voice as he entered the control room.

“Not yet,” Jack sighed, rubbing his face with one hand before looking up.  He lifted the Styrofoam cup in his other hand to his lips before he realized it was empty.  With a grunt he disposed of it by tossing it toward the nearby trashcan, falling short by several inches.

“This was a bad idea,” Daniel complained as he bent to retrieve the cup and absently place it in the receptacle.  “I should have just gone with him.”

“Come on, Daniel,” Jack harangued.  “We both know Teal’c can hold his own against one creepy old Goa’uld.  This place is far enough out that nobody should know him.  Besides, SG-5 might have been wrong about what they thought they saw anyway.  At least this way Teal’c can check it out and make sure it’s worth the risk before we proceed with this cockamamie plan.”

“I don’t think they were wrong.  It seems likely this planet is an abandoned stronghold of Ra.  In fact, it was probably some sort of technological or armaments warehouse,” Daniel settled comfortably into the old argument, wrapping his arms around his chest.  “From what they were able to video tape before the ruler tried to buy Grogan, I’d say we may actually find some type of weapon against the Goa’uld.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Jack groused.  “But why would this ruler decorate his lair with instructions that explain how to kill him?”

“Her,” Daniel corrected offhandedly.  “I don’t know, but from SG-5’s description, I’m not even sure this is a Goa’uld.”

“Glowing eyes?  Resonant voice?  Hand device?  Hello?” Jack mocked.  “Any of this ringing a bell?”

“Jack, they said she was old and ugly.  Goa’uld are vain by nature.  Or hadn’t you noticed?”

“So?”

“So, have you ever seen an ugly Goa’uld?  Or an old one?  Well, except for Apophis after Sokar got his hands on him… but they choose their hosts because of their looks, right?  And then they keep them young for hundreds of years.  Possibly thousands.”

“Maybe this one doesn’t have a sarcophagus,” Jack pointed out reasonably.

“So why doesn’t she just take a new host?”

“I don’t know, Daniel, but I’ll bet you money we’re looking at another damn snake here.”

“Teal’c back yet?” Carter interrupted as she walked into the control room just as the klaxon went off.

“Off world activation,” Sergeant Davis announced.  “It’s SG-1’s code.”

“He’s ringing the bell now,” Jack answered Sam merrily as he rose to his feet.  “Let him in, Sergeant,” he ordered in Hammond’s stead as the general hadn’t made it down the stairs yet.  

“Yes, sir.  Opening the iris,” Davis confirmed as he placed his palm on the iris control.  Jack quickly turned and followed Daniel and Sam to the gateroom.

General Hammond joined them at the foot of the ramp just as the blue light rippled and Teal’c stepped through, his long cape cascading regally behind him.

“Were you successful, son?” Hammond asked.

“Indeed.  The ruler of PX7-343 wishes to examine the merchandise.”

“Did you see the wall?” Daniel asked excitedly, pretending not to notice when Jack flinched at the news.

“Yes,” Teal’c said solemnly, “but the dialect is archaic and I was unable to decipher it in the short time I was in the throne room.”

“But you were able to get more out of it than SG-5 taped?” Sam interjected hopefully.

Teal’c nodded briefly.  “I believe the text tells of an accident while testing a weapon that killed the Jaffa on the planet without harming the native peoples.”

“A biological agent,” Jack guessed.

“Perhaps.  Ra escaped leaving his consort and an army of Jaffa to die.”

“You don’t think there’s any danger to Teal’c?” Daniel asked in concern, turning to Sam.

“This event occurred over three hundred years ago, Daniel Jackson,” Teal’c assured.  “I feel no ill effects.”

“Still, I’d like Dr. Fraiser to have a look at you, then we can debrief,” General Hammond ordered.

Teal’c nodded his assent.  

“The consort must have somehow survived,” Sam suggested.  “And now she’s ruling the planet.”

“So, the consort?” Jack asked casting a glance at Daniel.  “Snake or no snake?”

“Leetha,” Teal’c intoned, “is Goa’uld.”

“Ha!  Snake,” Jack exclaimed smugly.  “Wait a minute?  Litha?  As in… Litha Thimpthon?”

“Jack,” the general warned, shaking his head wearily.

“Thorry, thir,” Jack mumbled unrepentantly as he ducked his head.

“I’ll see you all in the briefing room in an hour,” Hammond replied with a sigh and headed for his office.

“She wants to see our Danny, huh?” Jack asked with a leer.  “How’d you swing that?”

Teal’c exuded an air of self-satisfaction. “I informed her the goods I possess are both vic ton ecta’l and karel.”

Jack turned to watch Daniel quickly puzzle out the words before his face clouded over, a slight flush coming to his cheeks.

“I am not!” Daniel declared indignantly.

“Why?  What’s Carl?” Jack asked.

Teal’c all but smiled as he raised an eyebrow at the glare Daniel shot him.  “It means… sweet,” Daniel mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and directing his gaze at the floor.

“Sweet?  Nope, definitely not,” Jack agreed amicably.  “And victim whatever?”

Daniel sighed and looked up at Teal’c pleadingly.  “How am I supposed to live up to vic ton ecta’l?” he asked.

“I believe you are up to the task, Daniel Jackson.”

“Daniel?” Jack prodded, raising an eyebrow in perfect imitation of his larger friend.

Daniel frowned.  “Loosely translated it means something like ‘hot babe’ I suppose,” he explained unhappily.

Jack and Sam broke into laughter as Teal’c nodded his approval of the translation.

“Et tu, Sam?” Daniel asked dejectedly.

“We have much to discuss,” Teal’c declared as he strode out the door to head to the infirmary, his cape trailing in a flutter.  “Come, karel.”

“Come, Carl,” Jack repeated before following, leaving Daniel to glare at his back.

“I think you’re a hot babe, Daniel,” Sam confided to him just short of a giggle as she followed the colonel.  

***

**48 hours later**

“You know,” Jack mused as he paced under the control room window, “maybe I should go, too.  Teal’c can claim a two for one sale or something.  Better yet, he could just take me.”

“It wouldn’t work, sir,” Sam replied offhandedly, having heard the dispute enough over the last two days to quote either of her teammates verbatim.

“Why not?  I can be Carl.  Or don’t you think I could pass for a hot babe?”

“It’s not that, Colonel, believe me,” Carter appeased quickly, struggling to keep a grin off her face.  “But last I heard, you can’t read Goa’uld.”

Jack grunted.  “I could sneak in a camcorder and film the rest of the wall and Daniel could just translate it when I got back.  Besides, Teal’c said it was archaic and I’m betting even Daniel will have to finish it up in his office knee deep in reference books.”

Sam studied her CO intently for several seconds noting the uncharacteristic anxiety in his eyes.  “Sir?” she asked quietly, packing a lot of meaning into the one word.

“I don’t know,” Jack admitted grudgingly.  “I just have a bad feeling about this one.  You know how Daniel gets around Goa’ulds.  He’ll be toast before breakfast.”

“Sir,” Sam objected, “Daniel has enough sense not to get himself killed over some off-the-cuff insult.”

“I know,” Jack assured her firmly.  “Just tell me why this feels so wrong?”    

Sam was spared answering as Teal’c swept through the open blast door.  

“Big T, you were born to wear a cape,” Jack greeted, trying to shake off the tension he felt mounting.  “It must be the shoulders; gives you that Superman look.”

“Thank you, O’Neill,” Teal’c said with a pleased nod of his head.  

“So, you’re sure about the security of this place?” Jack questioned again.

“Indeed.  As I have said, I encountered no Jaffa.  The only servants in attendance appeared quite docile.”

“And the old lady?”

“Although Leetha did possess a ribbon device, she made only a token gesture with it.”

“Well, if she had any power in the first place, she never would have offered to buy Grogan if she wanted him,” Sam reasoned.  “She would have just taken him and killed the rest of his team.”

“True.  I realize Daniel shouldn’t have any problem getting away on his own,” Jack agreed trying to sound casual.  “We shouldn’t even have to go in and get him.  Unless she puts him in irons or something,” he corrected.  “What?” he asked noticing Sam’s expression change as he spoke.

“I was just thinking…”

“And?”

“Teal’c?  SG-5 said the inhabitants of the planet didn’t appear to be completely human.  They reported somewhat elongated foreheads, wide set eyes, and short, nubby fingers.”

“I concur.”

“Yeah,” Jack added.  “So?”

“So even if they are humanoid, they obvious have some physiological differences.  What if they just aren’t suitable hosts for some reason?”

“And you’re just thinking of this _now_?”

“Sorry I’m late,” Daniel said breathlessly as he charged into the room.  “Doctor Fraiser held me up.  She wouldn’t let me leave after my pre-mission exam.  One of the nurses had a camera…”  He struggled to straighten the shirt he had pulled on hurriedly.  “What?” he asked when he finally looked up and noticed the open-mouthed stares from two of his teammates.

“Whoa!” Sam exclaimed.  “Hot babe is right.  No wonder they didn’t want you to leave the infirmary.”

“You’re not going anywhere looking like that,” Jack admonished as he reached over to lace up the front of Daniel’s pale blue linen shirt.  

“Too much?” Daniel questioned ingenuously as he looked down at the tight brown trousers tucked into buckskin boots, blinking again to ease the discomfort of the contact lenses.  “The tanning bed was Sam’s idea.  And the highlights,” he indicated his slightly blonder hair with a hand.

Sam shrugged as Jack shot her a dirty look.  “Just trying to help, sir,” she said with a sheepish grin.  “You’ve got to admit it brings out his eyes.”

“I am certain Leetha will be most pleased with your appearance, Daniel Jackson,” Teal’c intoned solemnly as he reached into the bag he carried and produced a pair of manacles and a section of chain.

“Oh, for Pete’s sake,” Jack complained, turning his head away as Teal’c fastened the cuffs in place.  “Do you have to do that?”

“Is there a problem, Colonel?” General Hammond asked as he joined them in the gateroom.  

“I’d just like to go on record, again, as saying _‘this is a bad idea’_ , sir,” Jack stated, looking over his shoulder with a grimace as Teal’c connected the chain to the manacles now encompassing Daniel’s wrists.

“Noted,” Hammond acknowledged with a nod.  “Doctor Jackson?”

“I’m fine with the plan, sir.  I don’t think this is any more dangerous than any other time we go through the gate.  I trust Teal’c’s assessment of the situation.  Besides, Leetha may not even want to buy me.”

“Yeah, right,” Sam muttered, refusing to meet the colonel’s glare.

“What if she’s looking for a new host, Daniel?” Jack blurted out.  “Say a young, healthy human male?”

A slight frown creased Daniel’s forehead as if he hadn’t thought of that particular scenario.  “I suppose that’s possible,” he mused quietly.  “But if that were the case, why didn’t she take one of SG-5?  And this could be a lead to the type of weapon we’ve been searching for.  I think it’s worth the risk.”

Hammond nodded again.  “Very well, Doctor.  You have a go.”  He turned and signaled the control room and almost immediately the inner track of the stargate began to spin.

“Chevron one engaged,” Davis announced.

“Just keep your head down,” Jack advised turning to Daniel and tightening the laces of his shirt even more.  “And mind your manners.”

“Yes, mom,” Daniel answered with a straight face.  “One way or the other I’ll see you in twenty-four hours.”

“That’s the plan,” Jack agreed thumping Daniel on the back.  “And I mean it, no snake baiting.”

Sam squeezed past the colonel to get an awkward, chains-in-the-way hug as the chevrons continued to light up one by one.  “Be careful,” she advised.

“Are you ready, Daniel Jackson?” Teal’c asked as the seventh chevron locked and the rushing wormhole advanced and retreated.

Daniel nodded and accepted the loosely woven bag Teal’c handed him.  He waved over his shoulder with his empty hand as Teal’c led him up the ramp.

“Remember, the only safe sex is no sex,” Jack called out after him.  Daniel shot him a longsuffering glance as he disappeared into the event horizon.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The stargate was a short distance from Leetha’s palace and Daniel kept his head appropriately bowed as they walked, allowing Teal’c to guide him as they passed the servants in the field.  He glanced up briefly from time to time to take in the lay of the land and memorize the way out once they entered the expansive gardens inside the unguarded gates of what must have once been a Goa’uld fortress.  The plain, not-quite-human inhabitants stopped what they were doing to gape and whisper to each other in awe as they passed.

When at last they reached the outer door of the palace proper, it opened before Teal’c could knock and a good-sized group of the diminutive women gestured them inside excitedly.  There was no mistaking the fervent murmurs and sighs of appreciation as the household staff gathered around Daniel and sought to touch his hair, back, and arms, essentially mobbing him.

“Kree!” Teal’c shouted in his most threatening baritone, scattering the small crowd.  “Are you injured, Daniel Jackson?” he asked in a much softer voice.

Daniel glanced up and shook his head, but didn’t speak as the women hadn’t gone far.  A lone man approached, shooed away the throng of females, and bowed uncertainly before gesturing for them to follow him.  They continued along the gilded hallway until they reached a huge set of double doors that opened into an opulent throne room.  The man ushered them in and then shut the door, leaving them alone.  

Immediately Daniel’s eyes were drawn to the markings just beyond the throne.  He quickly scanned the portion he had already translated via the video but at the sound of multiple footsteps on the marble floor he moved to lower himself to his knees.

“Be careful, my friend,” Teal’c intoned as a last entreaty just before the entourage entered through a door hidden behind the dais.  Daniel nodded in acknowledgement then bowed his head submissively as he knelt on the floor.  Despite his passive appearance, his body thrummed with adrenaline as he listened intently to the action around him.

A large group of servants entered the room in two ranks, which split off and moved to line the walls single file all the way around the enormous chamber.  Several minutes after everything fell silent an individual set of unhurried footfalls echoed on the stone floor until they stopped directly in front of the throne.  

“Jaffa.  Welcome.”

“Mistress,” Teal’c greeted with a grand bow and a sweep of his cape.  

“Beautiful.  Simply beautiful,” the Goa’uld exclaimed, the sound of her voice growing closer.

A pair of tiny, wrinkled feet in bejeweled sandals appeared in Daniel’s line of sight and he was startled by the unexpected and bizarre display.  He jerked back reflexively when a hand combed through his hair.  

“Easy, young one,” the old woman crooned as she lifted his chin.  Daniel cautiously kept his eyes averted toward the floor.  “Look at me,” she ordered.

“Do so,” Teal’c instructed with a gentle prod of his staff weapon to Daniel’s shoulder.

Daniel swallowed involuntarily and tried to keep revulsion off his face as he met Leetha’s cold, dead eyes for the first time.  She gasped and tightened her grip on his face, the hand device digging almost painfully into his skin.  

“Beautiful,” she repeated breathlessly, stroking his cheek with her gold-tipped thumb.  “I’ve never seen eyes of such color.”

“As I informed you,” Teal’c declared smugly.

“Yes,” Leetha acknowledged, releasing Daniel’s chin to run a hand down his neck and chest before bending slightly to pat his abdomen as if he were a fatted calf.  “And well cared for,” she added approvingly.  “Let me see his back.”

Standing behind the kneeling man, Teal’c dropped his end of the chain and propped his staff weapon in the crook of his arm as he ripped the woven shirt from the neck to low back.  He then pushed the torn material forward to fall off of Daniel’s shoulders leaving his upper back and chest bare.  

Leetha rounded her prize and ran a hand over the smooth skin.  “There are no scars.  This is either a very obedient slave or he has seen the inside of a sarcophagus,” she replied.  “Which is it, my pet?” she whispered huskily into Daniel’s ear.

“I’ve been inside a sarcophagus… a few times,” Daniel admitted truthfully, speaking perfect Goa’uld and keeping his voice low.

“Honest as well as lovely,” Leetha laughed, moving back around to stand in front of the throne.  “Rise,” she instructed.

Teal’c hooked a hand under Daniel’s elbow and smoothly helped him find his footing.  The torn shirt fell further, coming to rest against the manacles on his wrists.  Daniel once again dropped his gaze as he felt an unwanted blush rise on his cheeks as Leetha continued her inspection, patting and squeezing various body parts as she made a show of another slower, assessing circuit of him.

“So innocent,” Leetha cooed sympathetically, noting Daniel’s discomfort as she continued to appraise him.  “Release him,” she ordered.

“Only if you desire to make the purchase,” Teal’c argued.  “You have yet to ask my price.”

Leetha snorted inelegantly and flicked a hand in the general direction of her nearest servant who came forward and produced a heavy velvet pouch.  “I do not haggle,” she informed Teal’c stiffly, stopping to examine Daniel’s hands, huffing to find calluses on his fingers.

Letting the other man continue to hold the purse, Teal’c loosened the drawstrings and fingered the small golden ingots inside.  “Most generous, Mistress,” he said, managing to keep a steady voice as he tried to estimate the weight, knowing there would now be no reasonable way to refuse the sale if he judged the situation too dangerous.  He would never have asked for so much.

“Yes,” Leetha allowed proudly, her wealth no longer in question.  “Remove the shackles.”

“As you wish,” Teal’c replied uneasily with a slight incline of his head, reaching into his breast pocket to produce the key.  He unlocked the cuffs, dropping them to the ground with a clatter of chains, briefly meeting Daniel’s eyes.  

Leetha liberated the woven bag from Daniel’s grip and held it up.  “What is this?” she asked.

“Those are his belongings.”

“Take them.  He has need of nothing,” Leetha declared, slipping the bag into Teal’c’s hand.

Teal’c reluctantly accepted the parcel, collected his bounty, and bowed deeply to the aged Goa’uld.  “I will take my leave of you,” he announced before turning on his heel to go.

“Wait,” Leetha called after him.  “What do you call him?”

“He is your acquisition,” Teal’c advised, stopping, but not turning around.  “Call him as you wish.”

Daniel lowered his head and rubbed distractedly at his chaffing wrists as he listened to his friend walk away.  When he could no longer hear Teal’c’s footfalls, he stilled his hands and licked nervously at his lip, realizing that Leetha was contemplating him silently from a few feet away.  

“What are you called?” she asked after a long silence.

“Daniel.”

Leetha moved up the steps with an unexpected poise and seated herself on the throne.  “Daniel,” she repeated.  “That will do.  I have neither the imagination nor the inclination to rename you.”

“Thank you,” Daniel replied, not knowing what else to say or do, but dying to examine the glyphs on the wall directly behind his new ‘owner’.

Another long silence stretched out and the old woman seemed content to let it go on and on as Daniel’s unease grew by leaps and bounds.  Finally, unable to stand the inactivity, he risked a glance up to find Leetha patiently watching him.  He quickly dropped his gaze and considered bowing down on one knee, not knowing yet what the boundaries were and not willing to inadvertently cross any of them.

“You may look around,” Leetha granted with amusement as if reading his mind.

A cursory sweep of the room revealed some interesting architecture, sparse but rich Egyptian-style furnishings and sculptures, and the mass of servants still quietly looking on.  But Daniel’s gaze was automatically drawn to the story on the wall.  Unaware that his lips moved as he tried to sound out the glyphs, he missed the growing frown on Leetha’s face.

“The Jaffa misrepresented you,” Leetha said at last, breaking Daniel’s translation mode.

“How so?” he asked respectfully, turning to his new mistress, but not meeting her eyes.

“He told me you had never toiled in the field.  And yet your hands speak of it.”

“Ah,” Daniel replied, rubbing his hands together and noting the roughness.  No one had thought of a manicure.  “I’m a… I _was_ an archeologist.  I often dug in the soil to find evidence of the past,” he explained.

“And you read.”

“Yes.”

Leetha gave him a doubtful stare and inclined her head toward the wall.  “Read it to me.”

“Oh… um, alright…” he mumbled as he found his place once again.  “… as the Jaffa began to fall, our Lord Ra ascended to the heavens on a beam of light, leaving for dead his love…”

“Stop!” Leetha commanded, her eyes and the hand device both glowing in anger, stunned the slave had begun at the exact place to provoke her.

Daniel startled at the outburst and found himself staring directly at the Goa’uld.  “That was you,” he blurted out.  “He left you here to die.”

Leetha growled and threw herself out of the throne and down the steps toward him.  Daniel did drop to his knees this time and bowed his head, bracing for the blow that would probably knock him across the room.

“I’m sorry,” he swore when the expected punishment didn’t come right away.  

Another several minutes passed as Leetha paced agitatedly in front of him.  When she stopped, Daniel tentatively peeked up through his lashes.  The anger seemed to dissipate from her wrinkled face as she gazed back down at him.  “Get up,” she said after a moment, seemingly coming to a decision.  “Come.”  She didn’t look back as she headed for the back door of the room, clearly expecting to be obeyed.

Casting a quick eye over the wall as he moved, Daniel ineffectively pulled his torn shirt over his chest and followed, the servants falling in around him.  

***

As the klaxon sounded, Jack was on his feet and moving toward the gateroom.  Teal’c and Daniel hadn’t been gone much more than an hour and Jack sincerely hoped the old snake hadn’t been interested in their linguist’s obvious charms.  But somehow, he knew in the pit of his stomach as he came to a screeching halt at the base of the ramp, Carter coming in a close second, only one of his teammates would be returning.

The iris had already been rolled back and the blue curtain shimmered slightly as a large form parted it and continued through without pausing.  Teal’c looked distinctly unhappy as he came to a stop in front of them.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked immediately.

“Daniel Jackson is without weapons or a GDO,” he reported, handing over the bag of goodies.  “Leetha assured me he would not have need of possessions.”

“Why didn’t you call off the deal?” Jack queried anxiously.

“I could not without uncovering our deception,” Teal’c explained as he tossed the sack of gold to Jack who caught it with both hands and a grunt.

“Colonel?” Hammond questioned as he arrived slightly out of breath.

“Sweet,” Jack replied, opening the bag and spilling several of the golden ingots into his hand.  “Who’d a thought a used archeologist would bring such a good price?” he asked rhetorically.  “How much do you think this weighs?”

“Three point four kilograms,” Teal’c answered with certainty.

“You weighed it?”

“No.”

“I’d say that’s about right,” Sam agreed, taking the pouch and hefting it thoughtfully.

“How much is that in pounds?” Jack just had to ask.

“Was Doctor Jackson all right when you left?” Hammond interrupted.  “Do you think he’s in any danger?”

“I do not believe Leetha intends to harm him,” Teal’c assured.  “She seemed quite pleased to make the purchase.”

“I’ll bet,” Sam agreed glumly.  “But since she paid so much for him, it is doubtful she would… damage him.”

“So, we go with plan B and extricate him in twenty-four hours,” Jack replied, looking to the general who nodded his approval.

“Twenty-two hours and thirty-seven minutes,” Teal’c corrected, glancing back as the wormhole collapsed into nothing.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Navigating a series of hallways for an inordinate amount of time, the group finally entered an older, less luxurious area of the bastion where the ceilings appeared lower and the walkways much narrower.  After several more twists and turns of the convoluted halls, they mounted a wide, unadorned stone stairway and climbed at least a couple of stories.  

Daniel took the opportunity to examine the people around him, not quite certain if any of the women were from the group who had greeted him so enthusiastically at the front door.  He had not been in a position to study them earlier, and they did in fact all look alike with dark hair and eyes and olive complexions.  If these were the same women, their moods had changed considerably as the somber assemblage moved along with all the joyfulness of a funeral procession.  

Realizing he might at some point need an ally since he had not been allowed to keep his simple ‘possessions’, such as the cleverly disguised GDO or zat gun, he tried to make eye contact with the natives closest to him.  But all of them carefully avoided his gaze, keeping their heads down as they climbed the chiseled steps.  When they reached the top, the stairs opened into a medium sized room with what appeared to be a stone altar in the middle.

A jolt of fear shot through Daniel and he tried to back up, but the door was still filling with bodies as the entourage continued to make its way up the stairs.  Leetha moved to the altar before turning to once again study him intently.

“Come,” she ordered, sweeping her hand towards a crystal decanter and a single goblet on a table next to her.  “Pour the wine.”

Trying to appear calm, Daniel moved forward and did as he was told, pouring the thin red liquid and offering it to her.

Leetha smiled and shook her head.  “It is for you.”

“I… uh…” Daniel hedged as he sat the cup back on the tray.  “No thanks.”

“Drink it,” Leetha instructed with more patience than he’d ever heard from any Goa’uld, especially one he was intent on disobeying.

“Really, I’m not thirsty,” Daniel lied, unconsciously flicking out his tongue to moisten his dry lips.

“Nonsense,” Leetha challenged, picking up the goblet herself and holding it out to him.  “Now drink.”

Quickly calculating the surrounding manpower, Daniel decided although they were small, the male servants outnumbered him twenty to one and there were at least as many females.  The door was completely blocked and the only window was narrow, at least thirty feet off the ground, and next to an armed Goa’uld.  

He nervously appraised the ancient altar, deciding the dark trails running down the sides were indeed very old bloodstains.  Bodies began to press closer to him and it became apparent they were going to force him onto the altar whether he drank the wine or not.  When one of the men near him made a move to grab his arm, Daniel instinctively shoved him back and bolted for the window.

A multitude of rough hands grabbed him and forced him ruthlessly to the ground.  Leetha called out angrily and to Daniel’s surprise brutally struck the men who held him with a short whip.  They quickly released him and fled to the walls to nurse the long, thin welts that rose up on their arms and backs.

Once the human shield around him disappeared, Daniel ducked his head to protect his face and held up a hand to ward off any forthcoming blows.  He clenched his jaw in anticipation as he waited.

“Are you alright?  Did they hurt you?” Leetha questioned urgently as she dropped the whip and tenderly examined his upraised arm for any sign of damage.  When she spotted a tiny scratch along the inside of his elbow, she made a move for the whip. “They will pay for this!” she shouted angrily.

“No, please,” Daniel begged, grasping her hand.  “Don’t hurt them.”

Leetha stared dumbly at their entwined hands and Daniel followed her gaze before pulling away and bowing his head.  “Please don’t hurt them because of me,” he repeated softly.

Snapping her fingers, Leetha impatiently pointed to the poured wine.  The nearest girl hastily grabbed it and somehow managed not to spill a drop as she pressed it into her mistress’s hand.  

“Drink this,” Leetha demanded evenly, clamping a hand to the back of Daniel’s head with a shocking amount of strength.  She raised the goblet to his lips and waited.  “If you do not drink, I will beat one of them to death right now,” she threatened with such lethal calm Daniel knew she wasn’t lying.

Under duress, Daniel sipped the bitter solution, taking one, two, three small swallows.  “Enough,” he protested, letting the last ounce of the vile fluid run down his chin.

“All of it,” Leetha insisted almost affably, relentlessly pressing the rim of the cup to his lips.  

“No,” Daniel argued even as he felt the effects of the potion set in.  His body slowly turned to lead and he began to drift into a mental fog.  Still he managed to turn his head from side to side like a child fighting his medicine.  

Leetha followed his movements with the chalice and laughed delightedly at his antics.  “So willful,” she responded gleefully.  “And here I thought I’d purchased a lamb.”

“Leave me alone,” Daniel slurred, trying to push the cup away, but finding his arms to be useless and weak.

“This will take away the pain…” Leetha’s voice echoed in his ears as he lost the battle to keep his eyes open.  He coughed and sputtered as she took the opportunity to tilt back his head and pour the rest of the contents of the goblet down his throat.    

In one final act of defiance, Daniel spit the last mouthful onto the floor when Leetha released him.  She laughed again from somewhere far away and he barely felt the ghostly hands that somehow elevated him to the altar.  But the cold stone against his face and bare chest roused him slightly as the remains of his shirt were ripped away.

“Oh, God,” he swore as he was held in place on his stomach, unable to move anything but his eyes.  He sought out the nearest face and froze in panic when he realized there were tears streaming down the young native’s face.  “Don’t do this,” Daniel tried to say as a sharp pain penetrated the back of his neck.  He thought he might have screamed before he passed out.

***

“Carter?” Jack called as he entered the brightly lit and obviously empty lab.  In the middle of the table sat the bag full of gold, unguarded and out in the open.  “For cryin’ out loud,” he mumbled, meaning to speak to his 2IC about leaving small fortunes lying around, even if they were in the bowels of one of the most secure facilities on Earth.

He tugged open the bag and spilled some of the contents out onto the tabletop.  Every piece was identical in size and weight, but had a different number of notches carved out on each side.  Curious, he snapped a couple of the ingots together, pleased when they formed a loose connection.  

“Huh,” he replied to himself, reaching for another piece.

***

There was an uncomfortable pressure in the back of his neck that bit by bit nagged his brain closer to consciousness.  Daniel blinked a couple of times to adjust to the diffuse light around him.  No longer on the hard altar, he inhaled the sweet smell of lavender on the silky sheets of the massive bed he found himself in, and sneezed.  Rubbing his dry eyes, he was surprised when he dislodged a tiny fleck of plastic from his right eye.  Deciding the other contact was also long gone, he blinked and looked around, trying to remember exactly what had happened.

As the memories flooded back, he jerked fully awake and grabbed the back of his neck, ripping away a small bandage from his nape to touch the skin beneath.  Dizziness overtook him and instead of jumping out of the bed as his mind demanded, his body remained persistently flat against the overstuffed mattress.  With a sense of panic, he realized he couldn’t feel his legs.  He glanced around furtively, trying to bring the room into focus and his rapid breathing under control.

“Be still, my pet,” Leetha soothed as she rose from a chair next to the bed.  “You mustn’t move around so much so soon after your surgery.”

Daniel closed his eyes tightly and tried to think.  Using his arms, he stubbornly ignored her instructions and tried to force his body into a sitting position.  Failing miserably, he covered his eyes with a hand.  “I’m still me,” he rasped out uncertainly.

“Who else would you be?” Leetha asked gently with an amused tone.

The pressure built steadily into pain and Daniel once again grasped his neck, feeling a subtle pop before a swell of hot, sticky wetness began to trickle through his fingers.

“Now look what you’ve done,” Leetha admonished gently, prying his hand away to press a folded square of cloth firmly against the wound from beneath.  

“What… what did you do to me?” Daniel began, barely able to speak through his parched throat.  He squinted down at the crimson staining his hand and tried in vain to wiggle his toes.  “I can’t move.”

“Shhh…” Leetha hushed, producing another cup with her free hand and offering it to him.  “Drink this,” the old woman implored as she raised his upper body effortlessly with the hand holding pressure on the back of his neck.

Accepting only a sip at first, Daniel almost immediately gave into his body’s demand for fluids and brought up both hands to tip the container further as he tried to drain it.  

“You’ll make yourself sick,” Leetha laughed as she pulled the cup away.  “Now rest.”

The bed was warm and comfortable and Daniel found his eyelids to be heavy as he unwillingly obeyed, wiping his mouth with the back of one hand.  “What are you going to do with me?” he asked groggily.  

Leetha brushed her free hand lovingly through his hair, but before she could answer, he was asleep.  

“He has torn his binding threads and contaminated the incision,” Leetha mused to her nearby servant as she fussed over her charge, feeling his pale, clammy face with the unadorned fingers of her left hand.  “As I feared, there is damage to his spinal cord and there may soon be infection.  Humans are so frail.  Come.  Turn him.”

The man did as he was told, positioning Daniel on his side facing away from them, letting the scarlet stained cloth fall away.

“I’m sure you think me a fool,” Leetha smiled sadly.  “To pay a king’s ransom for a mere slave and then risk such tricky surgery with shaky old hands.”  Leetha untied a satchel on her belt as she talked and removed a healing device.  Turning it over thoughtfully, she slipped it onto her left hand and placed her right hand behind her back.  “I’m not even sure I can still do this,” she uttered softly.  “But I will not squander my investment so quickly.”

Uncertainty reflected on her face as she adjusted the device then raised it over the surgical site.  The light wavered momentarily but then steadied and began mending the disrupted flesh and the unseen damage beneath it.  Daniel’s lips parted and he released a soft gasp, but otherwise slept on undisturbed as Leetha healed him.  Shortly after the skin of his neck was intact, Leetha crumpled to the floor, unhappy to have left a scar, but unable to do anything about it at the moment.

The manservant gathered her small body into his arms and moved towards the door.  “No,” she ordered harshly.  “I will remain here.”

After the briefest pause, Oba carried her around the bed and tenderly placed her next to her possession.  Daniel groaned in his sleep and rolled away from her and onto his back.  

“Oba,” Leetha muttered quietly with the last of her strength, “I fear he will try to escape before I can make clear to him his boundaries.  Seal every entrance at once.”

“Yes, my lady,” Oba replied, crossing the room silently and activating the doorway.  He spoke in hushed tones to another servant in the hall and the mistress’s instructions were set into motion.

Leetha turned onto her side and managed to position a hand over Daniel’s heart before closing her eyes and giving in to her exhaustion.  Oba covered them both before lowering the lights and moving back to his position next to the wall to wait while his master rested.

***

“Sir?” Sam asked, mindful not to let her exasperation color her tone as she stopped in the doorway.

“Careful,” Jack warned as he clicked the next ingot into place.  “Don’t rock the boat.”

“Sir, it’s late.  Why are you in my lab?”

Jack grunted as he reached into the now nearly empty velvet bag and produced the last few pieces of gold.  “Aren’t there any more of these?” he asked as he rounded the table to painstakingly place an ingot on the other side of his gilded tower.

“There are a few more, but I’m having them analyzed,” Sam explained.

“What?  You mean these things aren’t really gold?  Damn it, I want our archeologist back then,” he deadpanned.

“No sir, they are definitely gold.  Very, very pure gold, in fact.  They just have some interesting properties.”

“Like what?”

“Well, I see you’ve already discovered the edges are slightly magnetic…”

“Is that what it is?”

“…and they have a hardening agent I’ve never seen before and… and…” Sam paused and tilted her head one way and then the other to get a better view of the tall, narrow structure rising up from her lab table, “…what is that exactly?”

“You can’t tell?” Jack asked, not hiding his disappointment as he stepped back to stare at his monument from Sam’s point of view.

“Uh…” Sam stalled, squinting to make sense of the colonel’s masterpiece.  “The Eiffel Tower?” she guessed.

“Yes!” Jack crowed in triumph.  “These things are way better than Legos.”

“If you say so, sir.  Now if you don’t mind…” Sam pleaded as she not-so-subtly ushered her boss toward the door.  “You should really try to get some sleep.”

Almost in the doorway, Jack planted both feet and turned back around.  “Shouldn’t you try to get some sleep, too?”

Sam nodded and managed a drawn smile.  “I just have a couple more things to do.”

“I’ll make it an order if I have to, Major,” Jack stated, a concerned frown on his face.  “Are you okay?”

“Yes sir.  I’m just a little preoccupied right now.  I want our archeologist back, too.”

Jack silently nodded his understanding and shuffled off down the hallway, glancing over his shoulder as Carter quietly closed her lab door behind him.  He froze momentarily when he heard the crash of the tower as it fell, but bolted down the hall at the Major’s surprised curse and the clatter of the little ingots hitting the fl


	4. Chapter 4

Daniel groaned as he woke for the second time, unable to shake the dream of being caught in the talon of a huge bird.  He wasn’t sure where he was as the room was pitch-black, but he felt surprisingly well, if a bit groggy.  A strange weight rested on his chest and he frowned distractedly as he fingered the five metal points and followed them until they gave way to leathery skin.  

As the fog rapidly cleared, he remembered the mission… and Leetha.  Mortified, he plucked the hand away, setting it gently on the mattress so as not to wake its owner before scooting as far away as possible without falling off the bed, surprised but extremely happy his body agreed to move this time.  Taking stock of his situation, he was relieved to find he still had on his pants, although his boots were missing and his shirt was long gone.  

“Are you ill?” a soft voice asked from nearby.

“What?  Hello?” Daniel called out, searching futilely in the inky darkness for the source of the voice.

“Are you ill?”

“Um… oddly enough, no,” Daniel answered thoughtfully as he touched the intact skin at the back of his neck and wiggled his toes experimentally.  “Where are you?” he asked, squinting as if it would help him see in the dark.  “Who are you?”

“I am Oba, first servant of our mistress.”

“Your mistress,” Daniel mumbled under his breath.  “I don’t suppose we could have a little light in here?” he added only a little louder, hyper aware of the sleeping Goa’uld.

The light came up enough Daniel could just make out the face of the thin, elderly man next to the bed.  “I remember you.  You met us at the door when the women… when they… you know, greeted us.”

“You must forgive them.  They had heard the mistress was making a purchase of high quality.  They wanted to see for themselves something of beauty.”

“Right,” Daniel muttered sardonically as he studied the man carefully.  “You, um… you look different.  In fact, you look more, pardon my bluntness, but you look more human.  Are you not from this planet?”

“I was born unto this world,” Oba answered quietly.  “But I am of the previous generation.  There are not many of us left.”

“Previous generation,” Daniel echoed, raising both eyebrows in surprise.  “You mean each generation is different from the last?  That you are evolving?”

“I do not know your words,” Oba replied apologetically.  

“I’m sorry, um, what I mean to ask is…” Daniel paused to gather his thoughts.  “Your generation was somehow different than the younger generation, is that right?”

“Yes.”

“And was the generation before you also different?”

“Yes,” Oba agreed quickly.  “I remember my father’s hands.  They were very much like yours.”  He reached out and ran his stubby fingers along Daniel’s much longer ones.  Daniel caught his hand and took the opportunity to examine it as well.  

“So not evolving,” Daniel quipped to himself.  “At least not in a good way.”

Oba tugged his hand away.  “You must be hungry,” he whispered, changing the subject.

“Actually,” Daniel nodded.  “I could eat.”  He started to slide out of the bed and Oba’s large eyes grew wider.  

“You cannot leave her,” he intoned with a touch of panic, keeping his voice low.  “She would be most displeased to wake and find you gone.”

“I thought we were gonna get something to eat?”

“I will bring sustenance to you.  You mustn’t leave her.”

Daniel turned to study to sleeping woman.  “She’s out.  I don’t think she’ll ever know the difference.  Besides, I’ve gotta pee,” he pleaded.

“I don’t understand,” Oba uttered fretfully.

“Urinate?” Daniel tried again, awkwardly gesturing to his lap.  “Make water?”

“Yes, yes!” Oba nodded his understanding and waved a hand toward an alcove in the wall.

Daniel wavered slightly as his feet hit the floor but steadied quickly and made his way to the recess.  An inset panel slid aside as he approached to reveal a garish restroom.  “I can handle it from here,” he told the vigilant servant, holding up a hand to stop Oba in the door.

“As you wish.  I shall request nourishment for you.”

“Sure,” Daniel agreed, sighing when the door closed.  He found the ostentatious toilet and relieved himself then washed the dried blood off his hands before having a look around.  There was an enormous sunken tub that took up most of the middle of the room, lots of sheer drapes, a skylight high above, gold, gold, and more gold, but not much else.  There were no windows and no other doors, which meant he’d have to make his escape back the way he’d come.

Deciding he’d better leave before the old man returned with the food, he eased back into the bedchamber and tiptoed past the sleeping monster.  Arriving at the spot where he was certain there had been a door moments before, he let out a grunt of frustration and turned back toward the bed.  The room was a larger, gaudier version of the bathroom with marble and gold everywhere, the ornate bed taking the tub’s place of honor in the center of the room.

Leetha slept soundly and Daniel wondered for a second if she was even alive.  After watching for several minutes, he convinced himself he could see the slight rise and fall of her ribcage in the dim light.  He prowled the walls, methodically looking for an escape route and rounded the room twice before giving up.  Stopping back at the bed he once again turned his attention to the Goa’uld, shaking his head over the fact that she even slept with her hand encased in the ribbon device.  

A small frown crossed his face as he moved in for another look.  Against his better judgment he inched closer, grimacing as he reached out to examine the burnished gold that seemed to melt seamlessly into the wrinkled fingers.  Unable to resist, Daniel carefully rolled Leetha’s hand over.  Several of the pieces that linked the palm with the fingertips were missing and the stone itself seemed imbedded in the scant flesh of the bony hand.  The surrounding skin was badly scarred as if it had been burned long ago.  

Daniel startled when he realized the dark, emotionless eyes were fixed on him.  “I’m sorry,” he muttered as he tried to pull away.  

Leetha closed her hand gently around his and smiled.  “Inquisitive, aren’t you?” she asked affectionately.

“Sorry,” Daniel mumbled again, subtly trying to pull his hand away without her really noticing.  “That must have hurt.”

“More than you can imagine,” Leetha assured gravely, squeezing his fingers tight to thwart his getaway.

“Does it still work?”

The old woman laughed in delight.  “I’m afraid you will find out sooner rather than later,” she replied.

“You’re probably right,” Daniel agreed reluctantly, ceasing his efforts to free his hand.  “What happened?”

“Oba,” Leetha called impatiently, ignoring the question.  

“He, um, went to the kitchen I suppose…” Daniel trailed off as the hidden door became visible as it opened.

“I am here, mistress,” Oba replied as he slipped into the room carrying a tray loaded with fruit, cheese, and bread.  The door disappeared back into the wall as soon as he cleared it.  Daniel used the distraction to liberate his fingers from Leetha’s iron grip.

“Excellent,” Leetha praised turning to Daniel.  “I am most pleased with your form.  I do not wish you to fade.  Eat,” she ordered.

“I wouldn’t want to get crumbs in your bed,” Daniel hedged, wanting nothing more than to get away from the obviously enamored old woman.

“This is your bed,” Leetha informed him as she sat up to pluck a grape and feed it to him.  “My room is much grander.”

“Really?” Daniel choked as he chewed the sour fruit and swallowed it, unable to image a room gaudier than this one.

Oba placed the tray on a small table near the bed.  “Mistress,” he began timidly.  “You must rest.”

“Yes,” Leetha agreed, sounding very weary.  “Eat, Daniel,” she encouraged as she allowed Oba to help her stand.  “We will speak at length in the morning.”

Daniel broke off a piece of bread and chewed it thoughtfully as he watched Oba open the door.  “Sleep well,” he called out.

Leetha stopped and stared back at him for a moment before breaking into a beatific smile.  “I have made a most wonderful purchase,” she told Oba as the door slid shut behind them.

Still chewing, Daniel counted to a hundred, in Goa’uld for luck, before approaching the door.  As an afterthought, he grabbed half of the loaf of bread from the tray then held his breath as he copied Oba’s actions.  Pressing the second ankh from the right on the gold-embossed hieroglyphs resulted in the silent release of the door.  Daniel glanced down the darkened hallway to a distant torch.  He stopped to listen, but couldn’t hear even a murmur so he headed towards the light.  

Although he had no way to be sure how long he’d been unconscious, by the low lights and lack of activity, he was certain it was still night.  He and Teal’c had arrived just before sunset planet time and unless he had slept for over a day, he estimated he still had twelve to sixteen hours left on his twenty-four-hour time limit.  Since he didn’t have a GDO, it looked like he would have to wait to be rescued, or dial out to a friendly planet and contact Earth from there.  Of course, he’d have to get out of the palace first, and he didn’t want to do that until he’d had another good look at the wall.  

When he reached the end of the corridor, he flipped a mental coin and went right, still steadily munching on the bread.  Since the halls were of the elegant variety and not the unembellished stone, he knew he was still somewhere in the Goa’uld’s living quarters and figured the throne room couldn’t be too far off.  

The hallway expanded to showcase a set of double doors unlike the recessed, practically hidden kind he’d been passing so far.  He ducked through them, taking a minute to let his eyes adjust to the lower level of light in the room.  Popping the last bite of the crusty bread into his mouth he wiped the crumbs on his pants as he puzzled over his find.  

“What the hell?” he muttered as he approached the sarcophagus and ran a hand over the dusty top.  In the weak light and without his glasses, it looked intact.  On closer inspection, with his nose practically touching the opening mechanism, he decided it might have been struck with a staff blast.  Vaguely he could make out what appeared to be burn marks scouring the top and sides.  Remembering how the sparks had flown when Shyla had destroyed her own sarcophagus, Daniel wondered if perhaps Leetha hadn’t been inside this one when it was struck.  A broken sarcophagus went a long way towards explaining the old girl’s… oldness.

Daniel stifled a sneeze as he backed out of the chamber, pulling the doors closed behind him.  Now more curious than ever about Leetha’s appearance, he none-the-less continued on his search for the throne room.  The fortress remained silent except for his own muffled footfalls and within a few more twists of the meandering hallways, he found himself at the back entry of the large hall.

Taking a torch in hand, Daniel approached the wall of hieroglyphs and began to make sense of its tale, resolutely ignoring the life-sized statue of Hathor looming over his shoulder.  

***

“Rough night?” Jack asked as Carter sat her breakfast tray on the table across from him.  

She glared at him through bloodshot eyes for a second before answering.  “No, sir.  Why do you ask?”

“No reason,” Jack backpedaled and focused his attention on his pancakes.  “I was just telling Teal’c about my solid gold Legos,” he continued innocently.  “I can’t wait to show him my tower.”

Sam cleared her throat.  “Uh, sorry, sir,” she ground out, “I spent half an hour picking your golden Legos off of the floor after you left last night.”

“It fell?  Now that’s a shame.”

“More than you know, sir, more than you know,” Sam agreed with a sigh, rubbing the back of her head where she had banged it on the underside of the table in her efforts to find all of the lost ingots.

“What is a Lego?” Teal’c inquired thoughtfully.

“Well, um, Legos are little pieces of formed plastic you snap together to build things,” Sam answered helpfully.

“They’re toys, Teal’c.  Really cool,” Jack enthused.  “As soon as Daniel gets back, we’ll go pick up a few sets and have a contest or something.”

“Do you not believe if Daniel Jackson were to escape on his own he would have already returned?” Teal’c asked, trashing Jack’s good mood.

“Do you?” Sam asked, eyes growing wide.

“I believe an escape would have been possible under cover of night.  It is now past sunrise on Leetha’s planet.”

Jack grimaced as he took a long drink of coffee.  “Either way, he’ll be back by tonight,” he stated resolutely.

Teal’c nodded once and Sam pushed her oatmeal around with a spoon as the colonel finished his breakfast in silence.

***

Even without a watch, Daniel knew by the waning torchlight he had been at it for a while.  Satisfied he’d been successful in his translation, he took another moment to ponder the meaning of the words.  Written by one of Ra’s loyal human scribes shortly after the incident, the tale served as a warning to any other Goa’ulds who might stumble on the scene in search of Ra’s vast wealth.  

According to the writing on the wall, Ra had indeed found a biological agent that could kill a Goa’uld while sparing the host.  Unfortunately, for Ra anyway, the substance had inadvertently been released and had wiped out the Jaffa encamped on the planet, as they were unable to survive long without their symbiotes.  Ra had managed to escape in the heat of the moment, but had somehow left his consort Leetha behind to die.

At this point, Daniel knew the telling to be incorrect.  Even if Leetha undoubtedly resembled a walking corpse, she was very much alive.  He assumed the scribe had immediately taken brush to wall without checking the facts first.  Perhaps a battle had occurred as one of Leetha’s servants placed her in the sarcophagus.  Whatever had happened, the writer of the wall had stopped mid-sentence before completing the tale.  Given the old girl’s outburst, Daniel judged this to be a sore subject.  Why she hadn’t painted over the story sometime in the past three centuries was yet another mystery.  

Furthermore, Daniel didn’t put much stock in the claim that the poison was harmless to humans.  A feeling of dread settled in his stomach as he surmised the accident had been the precipitating factor in the local population’s seeming de-evolution.  He decided the damage must have been genetic; so gradual nobody noticed at the time.  Generations later, the ill-effects were much more apparent.

He wondered if this wasn’t the same stuff the Tok’ra had expected him to assassinate the system lords with.  New worries popped up when he realized that he, Sam, and Jack had all been indirectly exposed after Elliot and Lantash had released the agent so they could get back through the gate.  But Teal’c and Jacob’s symbiotes had been exposed at the same level and had suffered no harm.  Though that thought eased his mind, he still made a mental note to talk to Janet about his concerns when he got home.

Running a probable timeline in his head, Daniel took a moment to wonder if Hathor had known about Leetha.  Glancing up at the stone image of the face he remembered so well, he suppressed a shudder.  Since Hathor had been overjoyed when Daniel informed her of Ra’s demise, he had to think there was no love lost between the estranged husband and wife.  Even so, Hathor had spent a couple thousand years trapped in stasis on Earth and might have been none-the-wiser to Ra’s infidelities.  

On a similar note, at one time Leetha must have had some type of alluring attribute to garner Ra’s attentions.  Not that Daniel could actually picture Ra with a wife _or_ a consort.  As far as Daniel could tell, the pseudo-god had had an ugly penchant for children.  Forcing that unpleasant thought aside, Daniel took one last look at the wall before replacing the torch and crossing the room to exit through the double doors.  

As an afterthought, he backtracked and began to retrace the route they had taken to Leetha’s lab.  If it was even a remote possibility some of the poison remained, it was too dangerous to leave in the hands of any Goa’uld, even one as seemingly powerless as his master.

As he traversed the still dark hallways, Daniel became aware of distant sounds elsewhere in the fortress.  He was sure it must be morning by now, and the continued dimness around him left him with an uneasy feeling.  At last he came to the base of the stone stairway and peered up into the almost complete darkness.  Retracing his steps to the last torch along the hall he procured it and started up the steps.  

Daniel tried to calm his breathing, taking note of the increase in his pulse with each step closer to the top, pushing back the returning sense of panic he had felt the first time he’d entered the dismal room.  Moving to the altar he examined it, certain the new rust colored stain embedded within the rough stone was his own blood.  Or was it?  Was he even in the right room?  

Momentarily confused he looked to where morning sun should have been streaming through the window to find nothing but a solid wall.  Everything else was as he remembered it, but the window was obviously gone.  Or covered.  On closer inspection Daniel realized there was a seam where the window had been.  More clever Goa’uld technology, probably pilfered from yet another unknown race, sealed the opening tightly with material identical to the wall.  

Satisfied he was in the right place Daniel moved to the shelves that lined the back wall.  To his relief and delight, the shelves held volumes of hand-written notes.  Settling the torch into a nearby bracket on the wall he pulled out the first book.  As he began to scan the first page, he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

“Daniel,” Leetha called, not sounding particularly upset.  “You can’t get out.  I’ve had the palace sealed.”  

Daniel swallowed nervously as he turned, still holding the book in his hand.  

“Put that down,” Leetha instructed quietly.  “I had hoped not to have to do this, but it appears a practical demonstration is in order.”

Before Daniel could answer the cryptic threat, Leetha raised the ribbon device and sent a wave of energy in his direction.  Instead of knocking him across the room, it seemed to localize in his neck, sending a shaft of white-hot pain searing through him to every nerve ending.  It only lasted a second, but sent him crashing into oblivion nevertheless.

 


	5. Chapter 5

His mind was peripherally aware of a distant sensation of floating in a balmy sea and Daniel clung comfortably to that illusion until he felt a hand clamp firmly over his nose and mouth and push him deeper into the warmth, submerging his face.  Fighting for air, he dislodged the hand and subsequently took a lungful of soapy water.  

He pushed away from the restraining arms and finally broke the surface, gasping and choking as he thrashed to the side of the huge marble tub, raining water down all around him in his escape.  A trail of tiny bubbles ran into his eyes and when he could breathe again, he wiped it away and splashed his face repeatedly to alleviate the sting.

Still wheezing slightly, he glanced up to see a naked man and two women cowering at the other end of the deep tub.  “Sorry,” he croaked out between coughs as he turned his back to them and dropped his head onto his folded arms on top of the cool marble.  His body seemed determined to rid his airway of every last drop of bathwater.

“Daniel,” Leetha admonished gently from a velvet divan just out of reach.  “Let them finish.  You positively reek.”

Angry he was not only being bathed, but he also had an audience for the event, Daniel threw Jack’s ‘no snake baiting’ rule out the window.  “What the hell did you do to me?” he growled.

“Would you like another demonstration?” Leetha threatened lightly.  “If you are insensible at least we can finish your bath.”

“No,” Daniel backed down grudgingly, and turned to face the very nervous group staring back at him.  “But I can do it myself,” he insisted obstinately.

“You may leave, Hareet,” Leetha allowed.  “He was only here to prevent you from drowning.  You awoke at a most inopportune moment.”  

“Ya think?” Daniel muttered, still fighting the urge to cough up a lung.  “God, I’m channeling Jack,” he added under his breath.   

The small native man nodded obediently to his mistress and climbed the steps.  He grabbed a tiny towel to rapidly wipe the excess moisture off his skin and then carefully dried the splashed floor before stepping behind a sheer drape to dress.  Daniel tried not to stare at the almost asexual appearance of his hairless body.

“Continue,” Leetha replied and the women moved cautiously toward Daniel’s end of the tub.  

“Leetha,” Daniel protested, using her name without thinking.  The women stopped and stared in wide-eyed terror as he turned to face their master.

“Daniel,” Leetha replied in the same tone.  “The sooner you let them finish, the sooner you can dress.”

With a resigned sigh Daniel sank down to sit on the ledge that ran the length of the tub bringing the water level to his chest.  The soapy film on top of the water didn’t cover much and Daniel dropped his hands to his lap as the women approached.  Again, he didn’t want to look, but like Hareet, their bodies appeared underdeveloped and their chests were as flat as ten-year-old boys.  

“Hands, first,” Leetha instructed.  “Then finish his hair.”

Each with a stiff brush, the women began to scrub his hands, studiously ignoring the body they were attached to.

“What did you do to me?” Daniel asked again, this time in a practiced, civil tone.  “It felt like every cell of my body exploded.”  When he looked up, Leetha had left her lounge and gingerly dropped down to a pillow nearby.  

“It does not please me to cause you pain.  A test was necessary, however.”

“A test of what?”

“I have implanted an obedience device in your spinal column at the base of your skull,” Leetha explained.  

Daniel extracted a hand to finger the back of his neck.  “I don’t feel anything,” he said with a slight frown.  The closest female quickly pulled his hand back and began scrubbing again with a vengeance.

“There was damage after the implantation,” Leetha continued coolly.  “I healed you.  If I had not, you would be of no use to me.”

“The sarcophagus?” Daniel asked with dread.

“No,” Leetha snapped peevishly.  “And from now on, that room is forbidden to you, as is the throne room and my laboratory.  You may go wherever else you wish within the palace walls.”

“Um, thanks.”

“Listen to me well, young one,” Leetha warned seriously, reaching out to tap the nape of Daniel’s neck with a pointed metal finger.  “Within this device is an explosive charge.  If at any time you venture beyond the boundaries of the palace, I will not be able to salvage you again.”

“But why?” Daniel asked, aghast.

“This is your home, now.  You will never, ever leave me,” Leetha swore, her eyes flashing.  “You belong to me,” she reiterated with quiet determination.  

Daniel stared back at her for some time before dropping his gaze and numbly letting the women scrub his hands.

“Let me see,” Leetha said to one of the women who raised the hand she’d been working on for inspection.

Leetha nodded.  “Rinse his hair,” she ordered.  

Still stunned, Daniel didn’t fight as the woman encouraged him to dunk beneath the surface as they rubbed their hands through his hair to remove any remaining shampoo.  After several seconds he raised his head and stood.  “Enough,” he declared and moved to the steps.  He grabbed the nearest towel and tied it around his waist without bothering to dry first.

The two girls quickly followed and fearfully began to pat his skin with larger, softer bath sheets.  Daniel reached up again to dazedly finger the back of his neck, but didn’t fight their efforts to dry him.

“Daniel,” Leetha purred proprietarily, “bend down or they will never reach your head.”

Daniel wordlessly knelt on a cushion but held tightly to the towel around his waist as the still nude women fussed over his head, shoulders, back and chest.  “Can’t they put something on to do this?” he asked at last.

Leetha snorted and waved impatiently toward the sheer curtain.  The girls bowed to her but looked confused as they went to dress.

“They’re regressing,” Daniel said switching the conversation to Goa’uld.

“Yes.”

“It’s because of the accident, the biological agent Ra had you make for him,” Daniel pressed, still mindful of the obedience device, but angry and defiant at the same time.  

Leetha grew solemn and turned away.  “Do not test me,” she warned sternly.

“I read the wall,” Daniel sighed resignedly.  “I know what happened.  Because there were no immediate effects on the humans, everyone assumed they were unharmed.”

“You are too smart for your own good,” Leetha allowed languidly.

Now dressed in short tunics the women returned, frightened by the strange dialogue they couldn’t understand.  One of them began to comb Daniel’s hair while the other rubbed his back with a sweet-smelling oil.

“What will become of them?  As a people?”

“They are dying,” Leetha confirmed.  “With each generation they come closer to extinction.”

Daniel nodded uneasily.  “They don’t look… functional.  I mean for procreation.”

“You are very observant, my Daniel.  Don’t worry, should you desire mating, I will send to the village for a more developed female.”

“What?  No!  That’s not what I meant!” Daniel sputtered.  “I just meant I don’t understand how they can produce offspring given their obvious lack of…” he trailed off and waved a hand vaguely toward Hareet who stood near the door.

Leetha appeared amused at Daniel’s outburst.  “There are occasional births in the village, but most are stillborn.  Each generation lives a shorter span than the one before.  This will be the last, I fear.  That is why I need you.”

“You don’t want to be alone,” Daniel surmised unhappily.  

“Come,” Leetha smiled, pleased with her freshly scrubbed possession.  “The tailors are waiting.”

 

***

Sergeant Davis attentively studied the video relay from the MALP.  “No sign of activity near the gate, sir.  The sun has already set.”

“SG-1, SG-3, you have a go,” General Hammond leaned forward to announce into the microphone.

Jack responded from below with a distracted salute, but the rest of his body language radiated tension.  “Let’s get this over with,” he ordered, grimacing as the marines clattered up the ramp ahead of his own team.  He shot the general an annoyed grimace and followed without another word.  A few short strides and half a galaxy later he stepped into the darkness of another world.

***

Daniel wished for the hundredth time he had a watch, certain a rescue must be underway by now.  “Tell me about the weapon,” he pressed.  His forwardness was born of both his anxiety and the tediousness of spending all day with the tailor, an older man obviously of Oba’s generation.  

Leetha resolutely ignored the question as she pawed through the bolts of material littered about Daniel’s room, clearly having a wonderful time.  “What do you think of this?” she asked as she held up a thick, heavily patterned maroon fabric.

“It’s hideous.”

Putting it aside, Leetha dug a little deeper.  “This?” she asked, producing a deep purple satin.

“I’d rather go naked.”

“That can be arranged,” Leetha replied with a laugh.

“It’s beautiful,” Daniel changed his mind instantly.  “It would make a nice… robe.”

“Harem pants,” Leetha informed the tailor as she pointed out the satin.  He nodded compulsively and relayed the instructions to his younger helper who busily made notes.

“God,” Daniel complained under his breath.  “Do I have any say in this or am I just a life-sized Ken doll?”  He tightened the grip on his towel as Leetha came closer.

“Fine,” Leetha allowed distractedly.  “You may have a robe.  Your skin is such a lovely color, though.  It is a crime to ever cover it,” she replied as she stroked Daniel’s abdomen solicitously.

“Well, you can expect it to turn to a nice prison pallor since you’ve got me locked up,” Daniel responded, flinching at the touch of the cool metal-tipped fingers.

“You may sun by the pool in the mornings,” Leetha allowed as she circled around him.  “In fact, I insist on it.”

“I thought I couldn’t go outside?”

Leetha pinched Daniel’s left buttock mischievously.  “Just don’t go over the wall,” she warned.

“Right,” Daniel growled, swatting her hand away.  “Tell me about the weapon…”

***

“Anything?” Jack asked as Teal’c and one of the marines dropped down beside him in the brush just inside the front garden.

“There’s no activity inside the perimeter, sir.”

“It appears the field servants have all returned to the village,” Teal’c added.  “However, something is amiss.  There is no light coming from within the palace.”

“He’s right, sir.  I’m not picking up any light at all,” Carter confirmed, searching the pale colored marble through her binoculars.  “There doesn’t appear to be a way in at all.”

“That’s impossible,” Jack grunted.  “Teal’c, where was the door last time you were here?”

“There,” Teal’c supplied, pointing to a spot under the main edifice.  

“You’re sure?”

“I am.”

“Lights out,” Jack ordered as he slipped on a pair of night vision goggles and scanned the wall.  “It’s sealed tight,” he muttered in disappointment.  “Not even a trace of light’s getting out of that place.”  

“We could plant some C-4,” Sam offered.

“What and ruin our surprise?” Jack quipped, but paused to consider it anyway.  “Not with Daniel inside,” he decided reluctantly.  “We don’t know what his status is at this point.  Fall back, people.”

The well-trained group faded into the night without question.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Daniel lay on his bed in his new robe, which had been top priority for the tailor once Leetha had decided to let him have one, and stared at the ceiling.  Although the old Goa’uld had a talent for ignoring his questions, he found he could easily get away with saying almost anything to her.  

In fact, as with the robe, all he had to do was mention a want or a need and Leetha bent over backward to give it to him, even if she did go through the whole ‘I am the master, you are the slave’ bit every single time.  Slowly Daniel began to realize just how much power he had.  

Covering his eyes with the crook of his arm, Daniel thought out the safest ways to test his boundaries.  He took a deep breath and feigned sleep, well aware of his audience as she sat at his bedside.  Before long she began to stroke his hair lightly with golden fingertips. Unable to bear the caress, Daniel rolled away from her hand.  After several long moments, Leetha rose and silently left the room.

***

“Colonel?  Something is happening,” the young lieutenant on watch reported.  He pointed down toward the palace from their hiding place on the hill with a good view of the back of the fortress where half of the group had spent the night.

Jack raised himself up on his elbows and accepted the binoculars.  “Holy Toledo,” he swore.  “Would you look at that.  Richards?” he barked into his radio, glancing across the small valley to the next hill over where a couple of his troops were watching the front.  “Are you getting this?”

“Yes, sir, we see it.”

The palace seemed to unfold itself revealing doors and windows that had not been there only minutes before.  Rays of the early morning sun turned the walls into a brilliant, eye-searing white.

“Wow,” Carter exclaimed as she took the binoculars and had a look.

“Teal’c, you’re with me.  Everybody else stay put,” Jack ordered, following as Teal’c picked a trail through the dense underbrush down toward the back side of the palace.  

Slowly the fields around them filled with peasants who went about their labors unaware of the two men stealthily making their way along the sheltered ravine.  Finally, they ran out of cover at the bend of the small creek and silently debated what to do.  A lone man worked his way closer to their position as he weeded the last row of what appeared to be some sort of legume.

“Shh,” Jack warned as the native spotted them.  “We’re not going to hurt you.  Just sit here with my friend while I have a little look over that wall.”

The man nodded and unquestioningly crawled into the bushes to squat down next to Teal’c.

“Good.  Very good,” Jack praised and exchanged a glance with Teal’c before crossing the last, exposed hundred feet between him and the palace.

The wall was a good twelve feet high and Jack cursed silently as he paced the length of it looking for a way over the top.  The smooth surface gave his feet no purchase and he wished in vain for a grappling hook.  There was movement behind him and he raised his weapon rapidly only to lower it just as quickly in relief.  

“Don’t do that,” he griped, leaning against the wall to slow his racing heart.

“You appeared to be in need of assistance,” Teal’c explained reasonably, but with a tiny tease of a Jaffa smirk.  The man with him looked around nervously, but made no move to get away.

“Thank you,” Jack muttered snidely as Teal’c offered him a leg up.  Stepping lightly into Teal’c’s cupped hands Jack felt himself smoothly propelled upward.  Scrambling for a handhold, he managed to sling an arm over the top.  With a grunt he pulled himself up to sit on the wall with one leg on each side.

Through the branches of a tree on the inside of the garden he could see sun sparkled water.  He ducked down as movement caught his eye.  A purple robe fell to the stone terrace and Jack watched as long, bare legs waded down steps into the pool.

“I see Daniel,” Jack reported down to Teal’c.  “Wait here.  I’ll grab him and we’ll get the hell out of here.”

A knotted nylon line fell across the wall in front of him and trailed down the other side.  “Good idea,” Jack approved as he swung his leg over and used the rope to climb down.

Keeping low Jack waited until a servant with a large tray of beverages and fruit sat it down next to the pool and went back inside.  There were no guards and still Daniel lounged on a large silver float in the water, making no move for the wall where the tree would make an easy escape.  Cautiously, Jack held onto his doubts and crept forward.  He poured himself a drink, sniffed it suspiciously then took a sip before letting out a wolf-whistle.

“Jack!” Daniel called immediately, turning toward the noise.

“What are you _wearing_?” Jack asked incredulously, taking in the shiny, gold swimsuit.

“Goa’uld Speedo?” Daniel offered sheepishly.  Dropping off the side of the float and into the clear, deep water, he came up halfway to the side where Jack waited.  He shook his head once to knock the water from his hair and swam the rest of the way in three effortless strokes.

“Grab your pretty purple robe and let’s get the hell outta Dodge.”

“I can’t leave,” Daniel stated, looking up at Jack from the edge of the pool.

“No, Daniel, you’re wrong about that,” Jack argued, unwilling to listen to whatever reason his stubborn teammate had come up with this time.  “You can.  This is the only rescue you’re gonna get.  Now let’s go.”

“No, Jack, I can’t,” Daniel insisted, ducking his head as he placed his hands up on the side and levered himself out of the water.  “I’ve been implanted… Whoa!  Jack!” he exclaimed as he came face to face with the business end of Jack’s P-90.  

“Damn it, Daniel,” Jack cursed.  “I knew this would happen.”

“With a device, Jack,” Daniel persuaded, holding his hands up in supplication as he straightened up.  “I’ve been implanted with an obedience device.  If I go over the wall it will explode.”

“I saw the scar,” Jack denied vehemently.  

“Yes, that’s where she put it, in the back of my neck.  But she screwed it up and paralyzed me.  She had to use a healing device to fix me or I could show you the wound.  Jack, I’m still me.  I just can’t leave.”

“And she told you all this?” Jack questioned, not bothering to hide his doubt.

“Yes!  Well, that and one ‘practical demonstration’ I’m not eager to repeat.”

“She blew you up?”

“Of course not,” Daniel explained impatiently.  “The thing is somehow wired directly into my nervous system.  She can send a volt of electricity through me with her hand device.  Frankly it makes the charge from a zat blast seem like static electricity.”

Jack nodded and knelt down by the tray absently poking at the fruit with the tip of his gun.  “How do I know you’re telling me the truth?”

“Well I haven’t turned you in yet,” Daniel offered.

“True.  And how do we know she’s telling you the truth?  About the explosive?”

Daniel sighed and plopped down next to Jack, seemingly oblivious to the water dripping off his skin.  “We don’t.  We either take her at her word or… or we don’t.”

Jack eyed the wall before turning back to his friend.  “You wanna risk it?”

“Not really.  I don’t think she’s lying.”

“Maybe we could bring Fraiser back?  She could do a little bathroom surgery and dig the thing out.”

“Maybe,” Daniel agreed dubiously.  “At the moment, I’m not really in any danger.  Well except to my dignity,” he amended with a gesture towards his gaudy swimsuit.  “I’d like more time to find the weapon, or at least make sure it’s been destroyed.  But if she catches you here, she’ll lock down the palace again and neither one of us will ever get out.”

“So there really is a weapon.  Could we use it against the Goa’uld?”

“No, Jack, that’s what happened to these people.  The affects were long term, not immediate.  I need to make sure no one else ever gets their hands on it.  It’s too dangerous.”

“Okay,” Jack agreed reluctantly as he stood and adjusted his P-90.  “I’ll talk to Fraiser and meet you back here tomorrow morning.  But be careful.”

“Daniel,” Leetha called from inside the palace.

With a nod of his head, Daniel glanced nervously toward the door.  “You’d better go,” he advised, rising to his feet to distract Leetha while Jack made his escape.  He picked up his robe but didn’t put it on yet, just to make sure Leetha was looking at him and not in Jack’s direction as he slipped back into the foliage.

“Who were you talking to?” Leetha asked as she exited the building and took in the sight of her favorite new pastime.  

Daniel slowly pulled on his beloved robe and cinched it up tight around his waist.  “Huh?  Oh, yeah… there was a… bird,” he offered lamely.  “It was whistling and, uh, messing with my breakfast,” he added as he picked up the cup of juice Jack had poured and finished it off.

Leetha eyed him skeptically for a minute before shrugging and letting it go.  “The tailor has brought some more of your clothes.  I want you to try them on when you’re finished sunning.”

“Sure,” Daniel offered amicably, finally casting a glance toward the wall when she turned to sit in one of the fancy deck chairs.  

***

Jack made it to the top of the wall before turning to get a glimpse of the Goa’uld, relieved to see incontrovertible evidence Daniel hadn’t been made into a host after all.  He pulled the rope up and dropped down to the other side, surprised to find Teal’c surrounded by a large group of the natives.

“Teal’c?” Jack asked nervously, looking around at the unexpected but pleasant crowd.

“They do not appear to be hostile, O’Neill,” Teal’c advised, moving away from a pair of inquisitive hands as they tried to touch his staff weapon.

“Hello,” Jack greeted uncertainly.  “What’s up?”

“You are gods?” one of the villagers asked innocently.

“No,” Jack muttered.  “Just visiting.  Listen, let’s take this little party to the tree line, huh?”

Teal’c moved out and half of the people followed obediently.  Jack examined his own personal mob for a second and nodded his acceptance in mild bewilderment.  “All righty then,” he declared and started off, not in the least surprised that all of the remaining field hands moved with him.

“Carter?” Jack barked into his radio.  “Give me a sit rep.”

“Everything’s quiet here, sir,” Sam replied immediately.  “It looks like you guys are having all the fun.”

“Oh, yeah,” Jack agreed knowing how suspicious the little group must look from afar.  “Fall back to the gate.  We’ll meet you there.”

After a short pause, Sam answered.  “Yes sir.”

***

“Goa’uld fashion at its finest,” Daniel muttered under his breath as he thumbed through the rack of outlandish to bizarre outfits the tailor proudly displayed.  

Leetha looked on with the demeanor of a proud grandmother, making suggestions of which ridiculous blouse to wear with which garish pants, or heaven forbid, skirt. “What do you think, my pet?” she cooed.

“Ah, well,” Daniel hedged.  “It’s all very… colorful.”

“There will be much more,” Leetha gushed.  “This is only the beginning.”

“I think this is quite enough,” Daniel sighed unenergetically.  

“Nonsense.  You will never wear a garment twice.”  Leetha tugged at the tie of Daniel’s robe, frowning to find it cinched tightly in a double knot.  “What will you wear today?”

“I’m not sure.  What’s on the agenda?”

“Whatever you please.”

Daniel nodded as he fingered a royal blue silk shirt.  Ostentatious as it was, it had sleeves and it didn’t have ruffles.  “I’d like to read your journals,” he requested with a carefully posed air of distraction, pulling out the shirt and continuing to search for a decent pair of pants.

Leetha made a disgusted noise.  “Why?” she asked in mild irritation.

“Why not?” Daniel countered serenely.

“I’ll think about it,” Leetha replied turning to leave the room.  “ _If_ you make me happy with your choice of clothing.”

Taken aback at the ease of his evident victory, Daniel stared at the clothing rack.  “How could I go wrong?” he asked the tailor acerbically.  

The old man smiled in delight at the apparent praise and bowed profusely.

***

“So?” Jack prodded impatiently.

Janet Fraiser stared back at the colonel in horror.  “Sir!  You’re asking me to perform complicated neuro-surgery, without the proper equipment, in less than ideal conditions, to remove an alien device I know nothing about,” she counted off on her fingers. “A device that could possibly explode on extraction, I might add.”

“So you can’t do it?”

“I won’t do it!” Janet exclaimed firmly.

“If we don’t do something, Daniel is stuck there at the mercy of that old snake!” Jack insisted.

“What’s the worst-case scenario, Doctor?” Hammond asked quietly.

Janet placed her tightly clinched hands in her lap.  “Worst case; Doctor Jackson will die.”

“That’s a little fatalistic, isn’t it?”

“Actually, that’s a pretty high probability, sir.  The best we could hope for under those conditions is permanent paralysis from the neck down.”

“That’s unacceptable,” Hammond declared.

“Yes, sir.  It is.  I could never knowingly do that to Daniel,” the doctor admitted.  “I’m sorry, Colonel.”

Jack reluctantly nodded his acceptance.  “We’ll have to think of something else, then.  Because I’m not just gonna leave him there.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

Wearing the blue shirt, Daniel stopped outside Leetha’s library and smoothed his sweaty palms down the soft, cream colored slacks.  They were a bit tight but otherwise fairly normal, everyday pants.  He fervently hoped Leetha liked them because he planned on wearing them a lot, given his other options.

“Leetha,” he said to get her attention, although he knew she was well aware of his presence.

She looked up and made a growling noise deep in her throat as she appraised him.  “Give us a spin,” she instructed, twirling a finger in the air.

Biting back a sarcastic reply, Daniel held his arms out and slowly turned for her, pausing with his back to her for a moment before continuing.  “Well?” he asked when he completed his rotation.  “How did I do?”

“Very nice,” Leetha approved.  “However, I suspect you would look every bit as appealing in a field sack.”

“I get to read your journals?” Daniel pushed.

With an exasperated sigh Leetha waved him away.  “Bring them down here.  It’s terribly dusty in the lab.”

“Okay,” Daniel agreed, eagerly turning on his heel and heading for the hall before she changed her mind.  “I’ll be right back.”

“I’ve ruined him already,” Leetha bemoaned to Oba, sounding anything but unhappy about the situation.  

Oba’s detached gaze followed as Daniel disappeared through the door, giving nothing away of his disquieting thoughts.

***

Leaving SG-3 home this time, Jack let Teal’c take point and followed on Sam’s six in the predawn darkness as they took a circuitous route to the back side of the palace.  As the sun rose, they slipped into the rougher terrain of the creek bed and the peasants who began appearing in the fields remained unaware of their return visitors.  

When finally SG-1 had no choice but to break cover to reach the garden wall, the laborers spotted them and waved excitedly.  They lay down their various crude farming tools and gathered together in small clusters.  

“Crap,” Jack muttered as the groups of workers began to stream towards them.  “So much for keeping a low profile.”

“They’re just curious, sir,” Sam deduced.

“Yeah, but what happens when the wicked witch sees all her field hands have disappeared?  Get rid of them.”

“Yes sir,” Sam responded.  “How?”

“I don’t know,” Jack complained as he placed the toe of his boot in Teal’c’s cupped hand.  “Tell ‘em about magnets and subatomic whatnots and stuff.  You know, your usual gobbledygook.  They’ll get bored and leave.”  His own grunt covered what he was certain was an insubordinate reply as Teal’c effortlessly hefted him up to the top of the wall.

As Jack took a moment to look around for any sign of their errant teammate, a knotted rope struck him in the face.  

“Sorry, sir,” came the not so contrite whisper from below.

Jack glared at the innocent, upturned face below him for a moment before swinging his legs over and climbing down.  He moved closer to the palace using the ample cover of the garden shrubs before finding a concealed spot with a clear view of the pool area.  

One servant moved around the edge of the natural looking stone pool skimming the surface with a net while another placed a tray of food on the table between the deck chairs before leaving.  Jack got comfortable and settled in to wait.

Before long Daniel appeared in the arched doorway looking none too happy.  He glanced around uneasily as he stepped outside, followed closely by the short, ugly Goa’uld.  “Leetha,” he snapped.  “Is it too much to ask for a few moments alone?”

“I want to watch you sun,” the old woman pouted.

“For Pete’s sake,” Daniel complained with an aggravated sigh.  “You watch me eat, you watch me sleep… hell, you even watch me bathe.  It’s demeaning.”

“I enjoy your form,” Leetha replied, dropping nonchalantly into one of the chairs and picking up a cracker from the tray to munch on while she waited for Daniel to disrobe.  

“I _need_ a few moments alone,” Daniel insisted petulantly.  “Please go.  And take the pool boy with you.”

Jack’s eyes widened at the exchange, surprised at just how far Daniel could actually push the old bat.

The woman continued to eat, ignoring Daniel’s tirade completely.  With his hands on his hips and a frown on his face, Daniel studied her intently.  After a few minutes his expression softened as he changed tactics.  He cleared his throat as if about to make a deal with the devil.

“Why don’t you go pick out something for me to wear today?” Daniel bargained.  “I promise, whatever you decide, I’ll wear it without complaint.”

Leetha considered the proposition carefully.  “Very well,” she huffed, getting to her feet.  “I’m sure you’ll regret it.”

“I’m sure I will,” Daniel agreed, crossing his arms over his chest as he waited for her to collect the servant and go away.  “Close the door,” he called out after them, flinching at the sound of the slam.

“Jack?” Daniel asked immediately, turning around to scan the bushes.

“She watches you bathe?” Jack baited as he stepped into the clearing.  “Kinky.”

“You have no idea,” Daniel exclaimed miserably.

“What’s for breakfast?”

“I don’t know, the usual I guess,” Daniel muttered as Jack sat down to eat.  “What did Janet say?”

“That’s a no go,” Jack explained as he sniffed a piece of cheese.  “Sorry, Daniel.  She says it’s too dangerous.”

“That’s about what I figured,” Daniel agreed forlornly, taking the other chair.  

“She can take it out,” Jack offered, popping the morsel into his mouth and pointing to the recently slammed door.

“She won’t.”

“Ask her.  I saw the way you two were with each other.  You can have anything you want.  She’s smitten.”

“It’s not like that, Jack,” Daniel objected.  “She treats me like I’m a spoiled grandchild or… or a favorite pet,” he added distastefully.

“So ask her.  Make with the puppy dog eyes.”

“It won’t do any good, she wants to keep me.  I’ve tried everything; I’ve been rude, I’ve been distant, I’ve been hateful and mean and still she adores me.”

“Try lecturing,” Jack offered with an innocent bat of his eyes.

With a baleful look Daniel shook his head.  “Last night I conjugated verbs for two and a half hours in every language I could think of.”

“And that didn’t work?”

“No.  She thinks I’m brilliant.”  Daniel rubbed his eyes wearily and stared off into the depths of the pool.

“Would this be a bad time to say ‘I told you so’,” Jack asked ingeniously as he continued to eat.

“Yes,” Daniel answered without looking his way.

“Okay, I’ll just save that for when you get home then.”

“I’m reading her journals,” Daniel noted conversationally, finally picking up a piece of fruit.  “She’s tok’ra.”

“What?” Jack exploded, leaning forward in his chair and sputtering cracker crumbs.  “A Tok’ra?”

“Not _a_ Tok’ra like Jacob and Selmac,” Daniel expounded.  “I mean tok’ra, literally against Ra, even if it was just a one-woman crusade.  She’s the one who released the Goa’uld poison all those years ago.  She was trying to kill him.”  

“But I thought she was his consort?”

Daniel shrugged.  “So did she, apparently. Leetha was an up and coming Goa’uld scientist and Ra lured her here under false pretenses.  When he got her set up to work on the biological agent, he also had her build this obedience device,” he explained, absently touching the back of his neck.

“And?”

“And then he used it on her.  She can’t leave either.”

“Ra put one of those things in her?  I’m tellin’ ya, Daniel, you just can’t trust a snake!”

“A side effect of the implantation is it prevents a Goa’uld from leaving its host.  So not only is she trapped on this planet, in this bastion, she’s also trapped in that desiccated body,” Daniel clarified with a grimace.

“Too bad she doesn’t have a sarcophagus, huh?”

“Oh, she’s got one all right,” Daniel assured.  “It’s just been out of order for a long time.”

“Out of order,” Jack echoed.  “I guess she can’t just call a sarcophagus repair man then.  Short circuit?”

“Staff blast, I think.  And I believe she was in it at the time.  Her hand device is literally wielded to her skin.”

“Gross.  No wonder she’s a little grumpy,” Jack declared, making a face.

“Yeah, and the local population is on its last legs, too.  That’s why she won’t take out the device, Jack.  She doesn’t want to end up alone.  She’s gambling I’ll live longer than they will.”

“We’ll think of something,” Jack insisted.  “Hang in there.”

Daniel nodded.  “You’d better go.  She never leaves me by myself for long.”

“Same time tomorrow,” Jack instructed, taking a piece of fruit with him as he slipped back into the bushes.

***

“It had to be harem pants,” Daniel grumbled as he made his way to the library, grasping the edges of the gauzy, emerald green material together where it slit high on each hip.  The cropped, heavily sequined vest didn’t even have a button and hardly covered his chest, let alone his belly.  Without calling attention to himself, he dropped his hands, gathered his shredded dignity, and entered the room with his head held high.

Leetha watched him with satisfaction as he settled into a chair at the other end of the table and pulled the stack of journals over to him.  “Lovely,” she approved with almost a twinkle in her drab black eyes.

“Thank you,” Daniel muttered haughtily, all business as he opened the next book.

Leetha came around the table to stroke his hair and read over his shoulder.  Finding her to be more receptive to questioning when he allowed her touch, Daniel swallowed his disgust and intently focused his attention on the journal.  After a while, she tired and moved to the nearest chair to watch him, but by then Daniel had already forgotten about her anyway.

***

Oba silently observed his mistress as she fawned over her beautiful new possession; who in turn resolutely ignored her except for an infrequent, terse question.  While he held no intentional ill will toward the obviously intelligent man, he did resent the callous and sometimes hateful way the interloper spoke to his mistress.  Worse was the fact the queen not only tolerated it, but went out of her way to please the ungrateful slave.    

Carefully keeping his emotions hidden, Oba took a moment to consider his own fate.  In a matter of days, the status he had so carefully built through the years had crumbled right before his eyes.  His position of confidant, companion, and friend was taken from him and he was once again relegated to his former position of caretaker… servant.

His mistress was well and truly taken with the acquisition that had cost her a small fortune in gold.  It made her seem foolish and trite.  For the first time in his life, Oba began to doubt the very sovereignty of his goddess.

***

“Teal’c goes in the front door as a decoy, pretending to try and buy Daniel back.  In the meantime, we sneak in over the wall with enough troops to lock down the palace and capture the Goa’uld,” Jack explained the plan.

“What good will that do, colonel?” Hammond questioned with concern.

“It’ll buy us time, sir,” Sam jumped in.  “If we’re in power we can look at every possible option and not have to worry about Daniel’s safety in the meantime.”

“Do we have any alternatives?”

“Not at this point,” Jack admitted.  

“If we take the fortress, we can bring in engineers to study the device and even the sarcophagus in case worse comes to worst.  The more information we have, the easier it will be to find a solution.  Right now, we know next to nothing,” Sam replied.  “We can even set up a mobile surgical unit with everything they might need if we have to.”

“Perhaps if she has no choice, Daniel Jackson can convince Leetha to free him from the mechanism,” Teal’c added, as eager as his teammates to do something about the situation.

“Or if it comes down to it, we can force her to take it out,” Jack added bluntly.

“That sounds like a dangerous proposition to me,” Hammond warned.  “What if she injures him intentionally?  What if our people set off the bomb and kill him?”

Jack shrugged discontentedly and leaned back in his chair leaving the room quiet for several minutes.

“There might not even really be a bomb,” Sam offered.  “What it all boils down to is we need to study the device.”

“There’s no reason we can’t easily take the place, sir,” Jack insisted.  “At least this way, we’re in control and we have time to make an informed decision.”

The general considered his folded hands for a minute, weighing the risks.  “Very well,” he relented.  “Let’s bring our boy home.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

Closing the last book, Daniel turned disturbed eyes to the woman next to him.  “Ra is dead,” he said simply.

“What?” Leetha asked, shocked by the sudden announcement.  “What did you say?” she demanded again.

“Obviously, you’ve been setting up your revenge for some time,” Daniel explained cautiously, tapping the journal he held against his chest.  “You’re planning to destroy him with his own weapon when he returns.  Unfortunately for your plan, he’s not ever coming back.”

“Oh, but he will,” Leetha argued knowingly.  “You have no idea the vast amount of wealth he has stored here.  Someday he _will_ return.”

Daniel shook his head.  “Leetha, I’m telling you, Ra is dead.”

“Ra is a god,” Leetha said softly, lacking conviction.

“No.  Ra is a false god,” Daniel corrected.  “A _dead_ false god.”

Leetha froze and stared at Daniel hard.  “False god?  I have heard that turn of phrase before,” she remembered.  “The Jaffa!”

“Teal’c.  Yes,” Daniel admitted reluctantly.  “While he was once first prime of Apophis, now he’s my friend.  He helps us fight the Goa’uld.  This whole thing was a ruse so I could get in here and read that wall.  I’m afraid we have deceived you.”

“You have deceived yourselves.  Ra cannot be killed, nor can Apophis.”

“You were planning to kill Ra yourself,” Daniel pointed out reasonably.  “He was nothing but a parasite.  You _are_ a Goa’uld, you know what he was!”

Leetha’s palm glowed suddenly as her eyes flashed in true anger and Daniel felt a spark of pain rip through his neck.  He cried out and fell to his knees grasping his nape with one hand as he glared up at her.

“Punish me all you want,” he spat out viciously.  “You can’t change the truth.”

Instantly Leetha dropped down next to him.  “I’m sorry,” she muttered, near panic.  “I didn’t mean to do that.”

Daniel closed his eyes and breathed through the residual spasm.  “Ra is dead,” he finally ground out between clenched teeth.  “We killed him on Abydos.  We set off a nuclear bomb in his face as he tried to run from the rebellion we started there.  I swear to you,” Daniel insisted passionately, “he is never coming back.”

“You are an assassin.”

“It’s not like that,” Daniel denied, finally able to catch his breath.  “I didn’t come here to kill you.  If I had, you would already be dead.  Besides, we only do what we do out of self-defense.”

Numbly settling beside him on the floor, Leetha rubbed her hand gently up and down his neck to ease the ache.  “Apophis died by your hand?”

“Well, sort of.  Believe me, we tried to kill him a couple of times but it ended up more or less an accident.  But we did kill Chronus… and Hathor… and Seth…”

“Hathor?” Leetha interrupted sharply.

“Yes, Leetha,” Daniel sighed.  “Hathor’s gone, too.  I guess you can strike her off your hit list as well.”

“Ra is dead,” Leetha muttered, her voice shaking with emotion as her centuries old vendetta crumbled.

“Yes,” Daniel goaded softly.  “All those years, all that time waiting to take your revenge… wasted.  It’s a shame you didn’t get him the first time.  Especially since the people of this planet already paid the price.”

“Isn’t that what you would expect of a Goa’uld?” Leetha asked bitterly.

“I wondered about that.  I never really believed Ra would commission a biological weapon specifically to spare the local population.  That was you, though wasn’t it?  Trying to save the humans?  If you had known the outcome, I don’t think you would have released it.  What a horror it turned out to be.”

“What have I done?” the old Goa’uld whispered remorsefully.  “I have destroyed a world; all for nothing.”  She drew her knees up to her chest and dropped her head.  

Looking on in confusion Daniel exchanged a worried glance with Oba.  Startled by a muffled sob, he began to feel guilty and hesitantly moved closer to the distraught woman.  Gradually he slid one arm around her shoulders and she clutched at him desperately in her grief.  Daniel flinched, but didn’t have the heart to pull away from her this time.  Grudgingly, he patted her back and quietly offered words of comfort in spite of his own discomfort.

***

Staring in disbelief, Oba reevaluated his opinion of the slave.  He was stunned by the amount of compassion the formerly detached man offered his mistress.  He himself would never have crossed the line into the intimate type of consoling so freely given by the outsider.  How could he?  He had always considered the woman to be his god.  Suddenly he was glad of the other man’s presence.  

Oba backed toward the door to wait for further instructions.  It occurred to him belatedly that a true god would never feel remorse.  That bothered him, especially since he didn’t really understand what she had done that could possibly be so bad.

***

Stepping out of the stargate in broad daylight, Jack was not terribly surprised to find a crowd of peasants waiting for them.  He sighed and signaled the troops off of the steps.  “Hendricks and Sanchez guard the gate.  Teal’c?  You good?”

“I am,” the big Jaffa responded confidently.

“Give us time to get around back then make your move.”

Teal’c nodded and relocated to the side of the stargate to wait, drawing a large portion of the adoring mob with him.

“Move out,” Jack ordered.  Sam took point making a beeline for the rear of the fortress, trailed by the remaining members of SG units three and five.  A multitude of the field servants followed cheerfully along.

Grogan looked around uneasily as the colonel fell into step with him.  “Don’t worry, kid,” Jack teased.  “I won’t let the snake get you.  Unless maybe she offers me some more of those neat gold Legos…”

***

“Leetha?” Daniel asked quietly, long after the sobs had faded away.  “Leetha, you have to destroy the weapon.”  He waited for a reply, but there was only a soft sigh in answer.  “You’ve already destroyed the population of one planet.  Don’t risk destroying the whole human race.  The potential for disaster is enormous if anyone else should get their hands on this thing,” he chided gently.

Slowly Leetha released him and ran her left hand over her face wearily.  Without a word, she rose and walked out of the room.  Oba bowed deeply to Daniel and followed her.  Still a little shaky after the last run in with the obedience device, Daniel used the table to pull himself up and tagged along too.

Not feeling a hundred percent just yet, the hallways seemed longer and Daniel fell behind.  When at long last he reached the stairs, he wasn’t sure he could actually climb them.  Uncertain of Leetha’s intentions, he used the wall for support and started up anyway.  After a harrowing climb with an impaired sense of balance and jelly-legs, he finally reached the top, stopping to catch his breath in the doorway.  

“Is that it?” he panted, taking in the high-tech metal breadbox Oba was placing on the altar.

Not even sparing him a glance, Leetha punched a code into the keypad and opened the box.  She removed the single, capped test tube from the molded foam cradle and held it up to the light.  

“So much pain,” she declared, closing her eyes and grasping the glass cylinder so tightly Daniel thought she might shatter it.

“Leetha?” Daniel called out apprehensively.  

Opening her eyes, Leetha smiled at him.  She moved toward the back wall and flipped a switch.  A narrow shaft of yellow light roughly a foot high appeared on the counter.  Placing the tube in the middle of the beam, she released it, allowing it to float freely inside the glow.  When she touched another control, the light flushed orange like a flame before fading out.  The poison disintegrated, vial and all.

“That’s it?” Daniel asked warily, pushing away from the wall to peek into the open box.  “Just like that?”

“Yes,” Leetha intoned.  “What else would you have me to do?”

“Actually, there is something else,” Daniel replied, moistening his lips before he jumped in with both feet.

“Anything for you,” came the unexpected response.

“Oh,” Daniel reacted with surprise.  He moved to the window to gaze at the hills stretching out beyond the fields surrounding the palace.  “Help these people.”

“What can I do now?” Leetha asked with a bone-weary sigh.  “The damage is done.”

“Yes.  Yes, it is,” Daniel acknowledged.  “But you’ve said yourself that you have vast wealth… Ra’s wealth.  Use it to make their lives more bearable.  We can help you contact other worlds for trade, for medicine, for…” Daniel broke off his plea as he noticed a large group of people moving along the wall below.  More than a few in the crowd wore BDUs.

“Let’s go back to the library,” Daniel insisted abruptly, turning his back to the window and blocking the view with his body.  Nervously he estimated the time it would take for the group to disappear around the corner.  

“Why?”  Leetha asked, aware of his sudden change in demeanor.  

Daniel stiffened as she moved closer.  “When you made me drink the drugged wine, would you really have killed one of your servants?” he blurted out, stopping her in her tracks.

Leetha narrowed her eyes and considered him suspiciously.  “What do you think?” she asked.

“I think you care about these people.”

“You think too much,” Leetha grumbled softly, passing Daniel to make her way down the stairs.

Oba remained for a moment, hesitating uncertainly.  “Leetha is not a god,” he spoke at last.

“No,” Daniel admitted honestly.

“But she governs well,” Oba insisted turning and following his mistress.

Daniel swallowed and glanced over his shoulder out the window.  “That’s good to know.”

***

Jack stared in disbelief as he rounded the corner and took in the simple yet well-built ladder propped up against the outside of the garden wall.  “What the hell?” he muttered.

Several peasants moved forward and proudly displayed it a la Vanna White.

“So much for the surprise,” Sam snorted.  “Thank you,” she said to the exuberant natives.  “That was very thoughtful of you.”

“Very,” Jack agreed caustically as he made his way to the ladder and tested it for strength.  “It’s sturdy enough,” he replied.

“What if this is some kind of trap?” one of the marines asked skeptically.    

Looking around at the pleased faces of the locals, Jack shook his head.  “I guess we’ll find out soon enough,” he mumbled as he started up the ladder.  “Carter, you’re in charge.  I’ll signal if it’s safe.”

“Yes, sir,” Sam agreed, holding the ladder and putting her weight against it as her CO climbed up to the top of the wall.

***

It belatedly occurred to Daniel that he was about to be rescued while dressed like a dancing girl.  His equilibrium was coming back quickly, so the journey down the stairs was a lot easier than the trip up had been.  He rushed to his room, through the bathroom and into the enormous closet, flinging off the belly-dancer vest as he went.  

Although the amount of clothing grew by the day, the styles never actually got any better.  True to her word, Leetha had already disposed of his ‘plain’ silk shirt and too tight pants although he had managed to save his robe and boots.  There was nothing in the closest he particularly wanted to go waltzing into the gateroom in, assuming of course the rescue, whatever it might be, worked.

The thought of actually going home gave rise to a little bubble of excitement in his chest.  Especially since the weapon had now been taken care of.  Mission accomplished, job over.  Of course, there was still the little matter of the bomb in his neck, but Jack knew all about that and surely they wouldn’t be coming for him if they didn’t have a plan.  

Unhappy with every garment he yanked off the rack, Daniel gave up and pulled on his robe over the harem pants.  Moving back through the bedroom in disgust he stopped to stare at the plainly dressed servant who was remaking the bed with fresh sheets.  

“Hello, Hareet,” Daniel greeted with a slowly growing smile.  

***

Without pausing to knock, Teal’c let himself in through the main palace doors, leaving them open as he went.  A small woman he met in the hall bowed to him and then scurried on ahead toward the throne room.  He followed at a distance, his cape sweeping along behind him.  When he reached the elaborate doors, he entered cautiously, ever vigilant to any hidden danger.

The big room was deserted, but the footsteps of the servant could still be heard out the back way.  When they stopped, a short, frantic conversation took place before a vaguely familiar man entered through the same door.

“Where is your mistress?” Teal’c inquired with a touch of feigned arrogance.

“I have sent for her,” the man replied respectfully, folding his hands behind his back as he lowered his eyes and waited by the door.  

Slightly taller than the other servants Teal’c had observed, the man didn’t appear to be a threat.  Nevertheless, Teal’c kept his attention trained on him even as he appeared to examine a life-sized statue of Hathor in a small vestibule just off to the side of the throne.

“Jaffa,” Leetha stated unenthusiastically a few moments later when she shuffled in through the back door.  “What a surprise,” she deadpanned.

“What has become of Daniel Jackson?” Teal’c asked pointedly.

“Daniel is fine,” Leetha declared with a dismissive wave of her hand as she climbed the stairs and seated herself.  “In fact, I’m thinking of commissioning a sculpture of him to replace this monstrosity,” she added with a flick of her wrist toward Hathor’s benignly smiling visage.

“I would speak to him,” Teal’c commanded coldly.

“Would you?” Leetha mocked.  

Stepping forward and climbing up three steps, Teal’c deposited the velvet bag of gold at her feet.  “Have him ready to depart within the hour,” Teal’c instructed in his most fearsome voice.  “I am taking him with me.”

To her credit, Leetha didn’t flinch.  “That is impossible,” she countered, tipping the pouch over with her toe and sending ingots cascading down the marble steps.  “He cannot leave.”

“Teal’c,” Daniel called breathlessly, rushing into the room wearing a pair of plain pajamas at least two sizes too small.  

Teal’c’s eyes widened at the greeting and Leetha snapped her head around to stare at her slave.

“It’s okay,” Daniel assured glancing first at Teal’c and then at Leetha.  “I told her everything.”

“What are you _wearing_?” Leetha demanded crossly.  

“Oh, um, I got cold,” Daniel lied, pointing back towards the hall, “and someone offered to trade…” he trailed off and turned his attention back to the Jaffa.  “Teal’c, how are you?”

“I am well Daniel Jackson.  How are you?” Teal’c asked meaningfully.

“Oh, so so.  Been better,” Daniel replied, taking in the scene.  “What’s going on?”

“The fool wishes to repurchase you,” Leetha hissed, kicking the bag again and starting a new waterfall of gold.

“Well, that’s not really necessary,” Daniel began, licking his lip.  “Like I said, we tricked you.  I wasn’t really a slave to start with.”

“Indeed,” Teal’c agreed turning an angry glare on the old woman.

“Even so,” Leetha corrected, “Regardless of your previous position, I purchased you.  Therefore, you belong to me.”

“I have returned your treasure,” Teal’c declared.

“I have my treasure,” Leetha breathed sweetly.  “Come, my pet.”

Daniel hesitated, realizing the Goa’uld wasn’t above using the device to make her point.  If it came down to losing him or hurting him, he knew he was in for some pain.  “Please don’t,” he said, realizing he’d have to choose his battles wisely.

“Come,” Leetha persisted, tapping one gold-plated finger on the arm of the throne.

With a grunt of frustration, Daniel shot a sheepish glance at Teal’c before slowly making his way towards the top of the stairs, dropping despondently beside Leetha’s feet.  

“You find my taste in clothing distasteful?” Leetha inquired, reaching out to play with Daniel’s hair.

“Somewhat,” Daniel admitted brazenly.

“Too bad,” she responded.  “If you try this again, I will make the servants go naked so you have no one to trade with.”

“You’re evil,” Daniel pouted, parking his chin in his hand.  “And here I thought we’d reached an understanding.”

Teal’c looked on in disbelief as the old woman laughed and ruffled Daniel’s hair affectionately.  

“If you behave, I’ll let your friend stay for the evening meal,” Leetha granted, suddenly sounding like a soccer mom.

 


	9. Chapter 9

“Daniel?” Jack stage whispered as he passed through the bushes to find the pool area empty.  He approached the patio door cautiously and pushed it open.  Leading with his weapon he entered the hall.  Nearby he could hear an excited conversation.  

Peeking around the corner he spotted two of the tiny women preening a short little man in a too large robe.  A very recognizable purple bathrobe.

“Hey,” Jack called out, coming fully into view.  “Where’d you get that?”

“My master Daniel gave it to me,” the man exclaimed proudly, showing off the sleeves even as they swallowed him whole.

“Your master?” Jack asked.

“Yes.”

The women turned to Jack and beamed at him as well, unafraid of the big gun he held on them.

“For cryin’ out loud,” Jack exclaimed, lowering his weapon.  “Carter,” he said, thumbing his mic.  “Come on in, but leave someone at the ladder.  I don’t think we’re gonna meet any resistance.”

“Yes sir.  We’re on our way,” came the rapid reply.

“So,” Jack started conversationally.  “What’s your name?”

“Hareet.”

“A slave’s slave, huh?  Does Daniel know he’s your master?”

“What do you mean?” Hareet asked in obvious confusion.

“Does Daniel… never mind,” Jack declared, raising an eyebrow at the gauzy green material pooled around the man’s feet.  More servants entered the hallway from a nearby room and seemed excited to find an unexpected visitor.  They surrounded Jack and bowed to him happily.

“This has got to be the weirdest siege in history,” Jack complained as he waited for his troops to catch up.

Within minutes, Carter rounded the corner, lowering her own P-90 as she located Jack and his new friends.  “Sir?” she asked hesitantly.

The members of SG-3 were slower to drop their defensive stances.

“Relax,” Jack instructed before turning to the robed man.  “Hareet, where is Master Daniel now?”

“I do not know.”

“Fair enough, let’s go find him,” Jack suggested, patting the smaller man on the back.

Hareet bobbed his head and gathered the excess satin in his hands so he could walk unencumbered and led the way.  Jack rolled his eyes and used his head to motion for his team to follow.  Like sheep, the rest of the servants tagged along.

“Typical Goa’uld technology,” Sam commented as they moved along the corridor stopping at each recessed door to peer inside.  At the intersection of the next hall they noticed a set of fancy double doors.  “Well that’s different.”

“What is that?” Jack asked their guide.

The man shook his head nervously.  “We are not allowed to enter there,” Hareet explained.  

“Oh.  Okay,” Jack allowed.  “Why don’t you follow Grogan here back to the garden?  I wouldn’t want you to get in any trouble.”

Grogan nodded his understanding and patiently guided the group back down the hall.

“Everybody else spread out.  Round up any more servants and keep them in the courtyard,” Jack ordered.  “Carter, you’re with me.”

A chorus of ‘yes sirs’ sounded as the group split up.  Jack and Sam headed directly for the mystery doors.  Using his boot, Jack nudged open the elaborate partitions to slowly reveal a golden sarcophagus covered in dust.  A recent set of bare footprints were the only evidence the room had been disturbed in a long, long while.

“Daniel,” Jack surmised.

As light streamed through the opening doors, they could easily see burn marks along the seams.  Carter frowned as she moved closer.

“What’s wrong?” Jack asked worriedly as he watched her back.

“This wasn’t a staff blast,” Sam replied, moving toward the crystal embedded on the top and pressing it repeatedly before the lid began to make a hideous grinding noise.  

“Shh!” Jack warned.

Sam shrugged helplessly, unable to stop the sarcophagus from opening.  “Sorry, sir,” she whispered, leaning in to see the charred interior.  “Whatever disabled this machine happened from the inside.”

“Do you think it still works?”

“I have no way to know other than to test it.”

Jack nodded and looked back towards the hall.  “Check it out,” he said absently.  “I’ll get someone in here to watch the door and then I’m gonna see how Teal’c’s doing.”

***

Daniel sunk his fingers into the mound of gold at his feet and lifted one of the ingots to study as he listened to the conversation.  Teal’c remained standing and with great detail answered Leetha’s questions about Apophis’ demise.  She seemed morbidly fascinated by the account and Daniel couldn’t decide who was enjoying the story more.

Oba had gone to fetch Daniel something ‘appropriate’ to wear and suspiciously hadn’t returned yet.  Knowing Teal’c was probably only stalling for time Daniel rested and tried to gather his thoughts.  A half-formed headache nagged at him and he sincerely hoped that was the only reason he couldn’t seem to think straight.

Etching the grooves along the edge of the gold piece with his fingernail, Daniel picked up another one and snapped it into place.  He held one and dangled the other, mildly amazed when it didn’t fall away.

“Cool, huh?” Jack asked as he slipped silently through the back door surprising Daniel and Leetha.  Teal’c merely nodded to his friend.  

“Jack, do me a favor and don’t piss her off,” Daniel requested immediately, dropping his toy back into the pile.

“First words out of your mouth?  Don’t piss her off?” Jack asked, eyeing the Goa’uld who didn’t seem all that surprised by his presence after all.

“Look, her hand device is hot wired to my nerve endings and when she gets mad, I feel the burn.”

“I know,” Jack complained.  “I wasn’t gonna say anything.”

“Leetha, this is Jack O’Neill.  He’s the man who killed Hathor,” Daniel introduced, thumbing distastefully towards the too familiar statue.  “You know you can probably get rid of that thing now you know Ra’s not coming back.  Paint the wall, redecorate…”

“Hush,” Leetha commanded turning to Jack, her interest piqued.  “Tell me how you killed our most honored queen Hathor?”

“He tossed her into the deep freeze,” Daniel supplied.

“Daniel?” Jack asked uncertainly, raising both eyebrows at his teammate before facing the Goa’uld.  “You know it’s not like she didn’t have it coming.  She put a snake in me, which was bad enough, but not near as awful as what she did to Daniel…”

“What did she do to Daniel?” Leetha demanded, leaning forward in her chair.

Frantically, Daniel shook his head at Jack and shot a nervous glance over his shoulder.

“You know, the whole beloved thing?  Making baby snakes?”

Seething with jealousy that her long hated rival had once desecrated her only joy in life, Leetha’s anger flashed through her hand device.  Daniel cried out and fell down several steps as he writhed in agony.  Teal’c got to him first and pulled him away from Leetha as she reached out for him.

“Daniel,” Leetha called out anxiously, her anger quickly replaced by concern.

“Leave him alone!” Jack shouted, stepping between the Goa’uld and his friends, ready to cut her in half with a stream of bullets.

“Jack!  Don’t!” Daniel managed, using Teal’c’s bulk to pull himself up into a sitting position.

“Don’t do that again,” Jack warned Leetha, slowly easing his weapon down as he knelt beside Daniel.  “Bad?”

“No, that was… one of the easy ones,” Daniel murmured, closing his eyes and leaning into Teal’c.  “Give me a minute.  It’ll pass.  Just… don’t talk to her anymore, okay?”

Leetha glared at the big Jaffa as he cradled Daniel, but prudently didn’t try to get by Jack.  Teal’c and Jack both glared back at her.  After a few moments of the silent standoff, when Daniel began to take in air a little easier, she calmed down and moved back to her throne, stepping over the gold on the stairs as if it were dirt.

“We have your servants,” Jack stated, rising to his feet and following.  He stopped and placed one foot on the lowest step, leaning his gun on his knee.  “They gave up without a fight, in case you think they’re coming to your rescue.”

“These people know nothing of wars or weapons.  They are simple.  Innocent.  Why would they fight?  You will not harm them.”

“My point is, we’re got you surrounded,” Jack clarified.

“And I have Daniel,” Leetha threatened, stretching her hand meaningfully towards her victim.  “I have no aspiration to harm him, but I will not be intimidated.”

“You hateful old…”

“Jack,” Daniel cautioned as Teal’c pulled him to his feet.  “Play nice.  Please.”

“We gave you your gold back,” Jack pointed out irritably.  “Let’s call it even.”

“Should Daniel attempt to leave, he will be destroyed.  Do you not understand that?” Leetha explained, her exasperation growing to match Jack’s.  

“Like you care,” Jack ground out angrily.

“I do care!” Leetha protested.  “That is why I will not allow you to take him.  I do not wish him to die.”

“You did this to him in the first place!” Jack accused.

“Jack,” Daniel muttered again, moving unsteadily to stand beside him.  “Let me handle this.”

Jack threw up his hands and stepped back as Daniel turned to the Goa’uld.

“Take it out,” he requested.  “Please, Leetha, take it out and let me go home.”

“I can’t,” Leetha sighed impatiently.  “This is your home now.”

“For how long?” Daniel questioned passionately.  “You can’t sustain that host forever and I think we both know you won’t be around much longer.  You’re dooming me to an uncertain future.  What happens to me years from now when the people here are all gone, when you’re gone and I’m an old man by myself?  Is that the kind of life you wish for someone you profess to care about?”

“Daniel, she’s a snake,” Jack snapped.  “Do you really think she cares about anyone but herself?”

“Yeah, Jack, I do.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, maybe three hundred years of _not_ using the sarcophagus has something to do with it,” Daniel explained tersely, obviously still in pain.  “I mean, she’s still got the usual Goa’uld personality traits, but deep down I think she does care.  And I know she feels remorse for some of the things she’s done.”

“I think you’re reaching, Daniel.”

Daniel faltered and stumbled forward, crashing down onto the steps.  Leetha reached him seconds after Jack, feeling his clammy skin with her left hand.  “Bring him to his room,” she ordered charging out the back way.

Jack exchanged a disgusted glance with Teal’c as they hauled the younger man to his feet, supporting him between them.  Daniel tried to find his footing, but it was a losing battle.  Not wanting to risk angering Leetha further, considering Daniel’s already weakened condition, they followed her.

***

Taking one final deep breath, Sam lay down inside the sarcophagus and waited.  With no tools, no schematics and no real experience with the technology, she simply couldn’t think of another way to test it.  Several minutes passed and nothing happened.  

“Major?” the young lieutenant asked nervously from the door.

“I’m fine,” Sam assured, sighing with frustration.  “The doors won’t close.”  

As she climbed back out, she pounded on the crystal with the palm of her hand several times until at last the top began to slide together in jerky little movements.  “Got any WD-40?” she joked, wincing at the grating sound.

***

After sleeping for almost an hour, Daniel woke in no mood for Goa’uld games.  In fact, aside from one sarcophagus addiction and another run in with noisy plants, Jack couldn’t ever remember Daniel with a worse disposition.  Jack suspected Leetha’s constant mothering was at least partly responsible, but he also worried there might really be something wrong with him.

“Head for the gate and let General Hammond know we’ve got a situation,” Jack ordered quietly, turning to Teal’c.  “Go ahead and have them prepare a medical team, too.”

Teal’c looked unhappily back to the bed before nodding reluctantly.  “Be vigilant,” he requested, stopping at the door.  

“I’m not going anywhere,” Jack assured with a half-smile.  

With a slight bow and a look that clearly said ‘you’d better not’, Teal’c stepped out of the room.

“Willful child,” Leetha scolded as Daniel refused to take even a sip of water.  “So stubborn, so obstinate.”

“Hey, you’ve only had him for a few days,” Jack interrupted.  “I’ve had him for years.  It only gets worse.”

“Jack?”

“Shh.  We’ve finally found common ground.  We’re bonding.”

“I have a potion,” Leetha announced, paying no attention to Jack’s rambling.

“For what?” Jack asked uneasily.

“For rest.  Since you’ve taken away my servants, I will have to get it myself.”

“Sure, if he gets a little cranky, knock his ass out.  Why didn’t I ever think of that?” Jack mocked.

Leetha ignored him and pressed a kiss to Daniel’s forehead.  “Lay still, my pet,” she whispered.  “I will return shortly.”

“Swell,” Daniel muttered discontentedly, rubbing the kiss away with his hand as soon as she passed through the door.

“How you doing?” Jack asked, taking the old woman’s spot next to the bed.

“I’ve had enough.  I’m leaving,” Daniel announced, struggling to a sitting position.

“You think that’s wise?”

“What choice have I got?  Sit here and let her lobotomize me one brain cell at a time?”

“Well don’t do anything rash,” Jack advised.  “We’ll wear her down and then we’ll get a medical team in here.”

“She’s never gonna let me go, Jack,” Daniel harangued.  “And I’m not gonna live the rest of my life walking on eggshells so I won’t get blasted.  Help me up.”

“What about the bomb?”

“What about it?  Jack, she’s damaging me.  She can’t help it, she doesn’t mean to, but I think she’s affecting my mind.  It’s getting harder and harder to think.”

“Daniel,” Jack argued.  “You can stand to lose a few brain cells.  You’re way smarter than the rest of us.”

“I’m gonna end up a vegetable,” Daniel declared fiercely.  “I’d rather die.  And I’m not going to risk Janet or anyone else trying to tamper with this damn thing.”  

“You can barely walk.”

“So help me.  I’d do it for you.”

Jack rumbled moodily to himself for a minute, but pulled Daniel’s arm around his shoulders.  “At least wait for us to get a medical team on the other side of the door.”

“If there really is an explosive, they won’t be able to help,” Daniel replied curtly.  “Besides, there’s always the chance she’s bluffing.  This may be our only chance to get away from her.”

Once in the hallway, Jack thumbed his mic.  “Carter?  You got that thing working yet?”

“Not really, sir,” Sam’s tinny voice responded.  “At least it opens and closes now.  Sort of.”

“What thing?” Daniel asked breathlessly as he began laboriously putting one foot in front of the other.

“The sarcophagus,” Jack supplied.  “Okay, keep working on it,” he added into the radio.

***

“Almost there,” Jack encouraged, taking more and more of Daniel’s weight.

“What are you doing?” Leetha shouted from behind, obviously having been searching for them frantically.

“Keep going,” Daniel urged, out of breath and dripping with sweat.

“Daniel, please!”  Leetha cried as she ran toward them, desperate, but not angry.  

Daniel stopped and whirled on her.  “Take it out!” he demanded one last time, lucky to have Jack to hold him up.

“I can’t!  I swear to you, it will explode!  That’s the way I designed it.  It would kill both of us.”

“Well there you are,” Daniel said resignedly, shaking free of Jack’s grip and moving to stand in front of the open door of the front hallway.  

“No!”  Leetha screamed, flinging her own body in front of Daniel to block his passage.  “Please! Be reasonable.”

“Get out of my way,” Daniel warned, grasping her arm and weakly trying to tug her out of his path.  

“I would let you go if I could.  I’m sorry I’ve done this to you,” the old woman pleaded for understanding.  “You’ll die if you go out that door.”

“I don’t care.  I’m not staying here to play house with you.  Don’t you get it?” Daniel shouted furiously.  “I _hate_ what you are!  I’d rather die than be trapped here alone with you.”

“No,” Leetha railed, using her Goa’uld strength to knock him down.  “I won’t let you do this.”

“Hey!” Jack yelled, raising his P-90.  

Daniel glared up at her.  “Maybe you can keep me here physically,” he taunted with a slight slur in his voice.  “But before too long you will have zapped me so many times with that thing I won’t even be able to hold a simple conversation with you.  You know what it’s doing to me, don’t you?  You’ll end up alone anyway.”

Thunderstruck by the observation, Leetha fearfully contemplated the door she hadn’t passed through in centuries.  Daniel was right.  Before Ra had betrayed her, she had experimented with the device on several subjects, none of whom retained their original level of intelligence after receiving relatively few energy surges.  She also realized that with the ribbon device seared into her hand she had no real control over it.  

Regardless of whether Daniel had to remain within the palace or not, she could never bring herself to destroy that brilliant, compassionate mind.  She had to show him the futility of his actions.  With one quick glance back in Daniel’s direction she took a deep breath and stepped through the door.  

“Wait!” Daniel called out rising to his feet and moving to a spot just inside the doorway.

On the other side, out in the bright sunshine, Leetha stared back at him in awe.  “I don’t understand,” she muttered.

“She was lying,” Jack accused acidly.  “I knew it.”

“No,” Leetha swore.  “I built the device myself.  It should have exploded.”

“Daniel?  You okay?”

Daniel swallowed nervously and nodded.  “Yeah.  Let’s go.”

Leetha howled her despair and lunged at her former slave, pinning him inside the doorframe.

Suddenly Teal’c appeared behind her, returning from reporting in.  With a great deal of difficulty he pried her arms free, leaving Daniel to sag against the open door.  

“Please, no!” Leetha cried as Teal’c dragged her back across the front courtyard. “Stop him!  You have to stop him!”

Jack exhaled anxiously, eyeing the panic stricken Goa’uld.  “You’re sure about this?”

“No,” Daniel replied.  “Just stay back a little.”

“For cryin’ out loud,” Jack mumbled, unwilling to move away.  “What if she’s not lying?”

Daniel shook out his hands and sighed.  “Doesn’t matter,” he declared calmly.  Before anyone else could protest, he took two determined steps forward, turning back to look at Jack.  Just as a tentative smile began forming on his lips there was a muted click followed rapidly by a loud pop and a scream from Leetha’s direction.  Teal’c released her and she fell, clutching the smoking hand device to her chest.

“Daniel?” Jack asked urgently.

A look of concerned shock crossed Daniel’s face as the color drained from his cheeks and his eyes grew wide.  When he opened his mouth a gurgle of blood streamed down his chin before he collapsed.

“Shit!” Jack cursed, rushing to his side as Teal’c did the same.  

Teal’c scooped Daniel’s limp form into his arms and started towards the stargate.  

“No!” Jack called.  “This way.”  He motioned them back into the palace.

Without a pause, Teal’c altered his course and followed O’Neill back to the throne room and out the back door.  Navigating the halls at a dead run they arrived at the hall of the sarcophagus within minutes.  

“Carter!” Jack shouted as they burst into the room passing the lieutenant watching the door.  “Get Fraiser here now,” he ordered the other man tersely.  Taking off at a run, the officer never looked back.

“Oh my God!” Sam exclaimed, rising to her feet from where she was examining the machine.

“Open it,” Jack instructed brusquely, stopping to check for a pulse on Daniel’s blood-soaked throat.

Sam slammed a hand against the crystal and jumped back as the lid slowly grated open.  She stared at the unnatural way Daniel’s head hung back against Teal’c’s shoulder.

“Come on, come on!” Jack urged the mechanism.

“Sir, I don’t know if it this will work,” Sam explained miserably as the seconds stretched out.  “I haven’t been able to test it.  All I’ve managed to do is open it and close it a few times.”

“Now is not the time for pessimism, Major,” Jack scolded, helping Teal’c lower the dead weight into the chamber.  They stepped back and watched in urgent silence as the top ever so slowly drew itself together.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Oba had known immediately there was something wrong.  Although the newcomers seemed patient and kind with the household staff, they still kept them gathered together in the courtyard preventing them from attending to their duties.  Careful not to get caught, Oba hid until he could make his way back to his mistress for instructions.  After a time, he heard a commotion and ventured out to find out what was going on.

Witnessing the fate of the slave called Daniel, he rushed to his mistress’ side as she lay abandoned on the front terrace.  She wept miserably, but he didn’t know if it was pain or sorrow that tormented her.  Without a second thought he gathered her into his arms and carried her back into her home.  Throwing her arms around his neck, she cried into his shoulder.  A splatter of blood and the remnants of a shattered red crystal on the stone marked their passing.

***

“Is it working?” Jack asked as he placed a blood-covered hand on top of the sarcophagus.

Sam shook her head despondently.  “I’m not sure.”

“I believe so,” Teal’c stated hesitantly, leaning down to try and hear the familiar but faint background whirling noise.

“Help her, please,” a voice requested softly from the doorway.

SG-1 turned as one to stare at the servant who carried the aged woman ever so carefully.  

“What have you done?” Leetha whispered tearfully as Oba lowered her down by the wall.  

“Don’t worry,” Jack assured, moving over to check out her wound.  “Daniel’s been in these things lots of times.”

“This one is defective,” Leetha murmured miserably, allowing Jack’s touch as he examined the mangled hand.

Jack winced in sympathy.  “Carter?  Can you do anything about this?”

Sam glanced back at the sarcophagus before bleakly moving towards the Goa’uld.  “I need something to clean this with,” she advised the servant, sinking down next to the old woman.

Oba bowed quickly and disappeared out into the hall.

“Who are you?” Leetha asked listlessly, well aware she no longer had any power and was at the mercy of the Tau’ri.

“It’s okay,” Sam soothed, “I’m a friend of Daniel’s.”

Leetha nodded and allowed another painful assessment of her broken hand.

“What happened?” Sam asked quietly.

“When Daniel,” Jack started, stopping for a second to clear his throat.  “When Daniel’s device went off after he stepped out the door, the hand device just exploded.”

“It’s on the same wave length?” Sam questioned.

“Yes,” Leetha answered apathetically.

“There must have been some type of feedback loop of energy…” Sam stopped and looked back at the sarcophagus again.

“How come your device didn’t explode?” Jack asked bitterly.

“I don’t know,” Leetha shook her head, clenching her eyes shut.  “It should have.”

“It already did,” Sam surmised.

“What?”

“Look, I only know what Daniel told Colonel O’Neill,” Sam began to explain, “So help me out here.  You released the biological agent to kill Ra.”

Leetha sighed and opened her eyes.  “Yes.  What has that to do with this?”

“Bear with me,” Sam requested, her mind in overdrive.  “Why didn’t the toxin kill you?”

“I tossed the vial from the sarcophagus as the lid closed,” Leetha explained.

“Clever,” Jack replied with a smirk.

“Were you wearing this hand device at the time?”

“Yes.  I stole it from Ra.  He must have used the first prime’s device to activate the rings and escape.  But I saw him many times lay down in the chamber with the ribbon device in place.”

“Yeah, I don’t think that was the problem,” Sam muttered offhandedly.  “So you tossed the vial and immediately closed yourself up in the sarcophagus.  Had you used it since Ra implanted you with the obedience device?”

“No.  I sought my revenge immediately.”

“That’s what happened,” Sam deduced.  “The sarcophagus activated the bomb by disturbing the frequency.  It would be the same as stepping outside.”

“Then wouldn’t the healing device set it off, too?” Jack asked.  “She used it on Daniel directly over the explosive.”

“I doubt it,” Sam explained.  “The wavelength that operates the sarcophagus is probably different from the one used by the healing device.”

“Then she should be dead,” Jack argued pointing to Leetha.  

“She was,” Sam insisted, “Right after the explosion anyway.  When the bomb went off there was a rebound of energy to the hand device, enough to melt the gold to her skin.  But she was in the middle of a healing cycle and it revived her.”

“Shouldn’t the sarcophagus have fixed that too then?  The hand thing?”

“I have seen badly injured subjects require more than one cycle to completely remove all scars,” Teal’c pointed out.  

“Life threatening injuries are probably treated first,” Sam agreed.

“I was too afraid to enter the box ever again,” Leetha admitted.

“And Daniel believes that’s your saving grace,” Jack replied, turning back to the sarcophagus.  “Shouldn’t this thing be done yet?”

As Sam started to answer, there was a thump from inside the sarcophagus.

“Daniel?” Jack called out, quickly moving to Teal’c’s side.

“Ow,” came a muffled response.

“Why isn’t it opening?” Jack demanded, leaning across the top to try and force the lid apart.

Teal’c pulled out his knife and jammed it in the seam to pry the top open.  Sparks showered from the crystal as a tiny crack appeared.  

“Get me out of here,” Daniel requested urgently as a puff of smoke escaped through the opening.

Jack took one side and Teal’c the other as they manually levered the sections apart, quickly joined by a welcome pair of hands from the inside as the gap grew.

“It’s getting hot in here,” Daniel complained, choking on the acrid smoke.  As soon as the hole was big enough to squeeze through, Daniel barreled out, falling over the side.  

“Everybody out!” Jack ordered, catching Daniel under the arm and propelling him towards the door in spite of the fact he seemed to be moving perfectly well on his own.

The room cleared in no time with a rush of bodies, Teal’c pulling the doors shut behind him.

“Shouldn’t we try to get a fire extinguisher?” Sam asked, kneeling over Leetha.

Leetha shook her head.  “The smoke will automatically activate the system.  A seal will be formed and all oxygen will be removed from the room.  Daniel?”

Daniel coughed slightly as he slid down the wall.  “I’m okay,” he muttered with the ghost of a grin.

“Yeah?” Jack questioned, checking him over carefully.

“Yeah.”

“Good,” Jack replied, smacking him on the side of the head.  “Don’t ever do that to me again.”

***

Leetha finally met her match in Janet Fraiser as the two diminutive women squared off eye to eye.  “I have taken care of Doctor Jackson for years,” Janet insisted.  “I think I know what is best for him.”

“Your medicine is medieval,” Leetha spat out hatefully.  

“Well it seems to have fixed you up pretty well,” Janet growled.  “Considering the conditions under which we had to work.”

The Goa’uld sighed and attempted to wiggle her metal fingertips that protruded from the end of the fiberglass cast, still warm from the application.  “And I am grateful,” she acquiesced.    

“How is he?” Jack interrupted impatiently.

“Daniel’s fine,” Janet smiled.  “Except for a bump on the head and a burn on the bum…”

“Hey, that thing was trying to boil me alive,” Daniel interjected, sitting on the edge of the bed after a thorough once over by Doctor Fraiser.

“As far as the device goes, he doesn’t even have a scar,” Janet finished.  “Of course, we still need to do an MRI when we get back.”

“Of course, we do,” Daniel complained, pulling his ‘borrowed’ shirt back on.

“And a few other tests.”

Daniel rolled his eyes as Jack patted his shoulder sympathetically, but not without an ear-to-ear grin.  All around them servants busily filled several large bags.

“Leetha, what’s going on?” Daniel asked.

“They are packing your things,” Leetha explained, managing to slip between Daniel and his doctor.  Janet harrumphed and began to gather her supplies.

“Uh, that’s okay,” Daniel hedged, wanting nothing more than to leave his new wardrobe behind.  “Don’t go to any trouble.”

“Nonsense,” Leetha scoffed.  “I thought you might want this.”  She snapped the fingers of her good hand and pointed.  Hareet quickly delivered a large book to Daniel.

“I can’t take this,” Daniel exclaimed, lovingly running his fingers along the binding.

“These books are of no interest to me, and no one else here can read them,” Leetha replied sadly.  “I have selected the ones you took particular interest in.”

Daniel nodded thoughtfully.  “Thank you.  This might come in very handy for translations.”

“Would you like to take my journals as well?”

“No,” Daniel declined.  “When the Tok’ra scientists get here, they might find them useful.”  Leetha bowed her head slightly in acknowledgement.  Daniel leaned closer and asked in a low voice, “You have destroyed all references to the biological agent, haven’t you?”

“Yes,” Leetha answered, close to Daniel’s ear.  “No more suffering will come by my hand.”

“Good,” Daniel smiled.  “Keep them focused on the people.  I really think they might be able to help.”

“And all they ask in return is my knowledge of the Goa’uld?”

“You know more than you think,” Daniel assured.

“Are you about ready to go?” Jack asked, not very happy with the hushed conversation.

“Let’s go home,” Daniel agreed contentedly.

“You’re wearing that?” Jack asked innocently with a nod toward the good six inches of ankle and wrist protruding from the servant’s garments.

“Anybody seen my robe?”

***

“What’s all this?” Daniel asked as they arrived at the stargate.

“Your belongings of course,” Leetha explained, leaning heavily on Oba.

Daniel scanned the mass of bags, boxes, and crates, complete with Hareet and his two bath buddies.  “Leetha, do we need to have the ‘human beings are not possessions’ discussion again?”

“But Daniel, who will take care of you?” Leetha beseeched fretfully.

“I’m a grown man.  I can take care of myself.”

“That’s debatable,” Jack chimed in.  “But don’t worry, I’ll keep him out of trouble,” he volunteered.

“And what a marvelous job you’ve done so far,” Leetha replied bitingly.  “Look how well you protected him from me.”

“Hey!” Jack groused.  “You old…”

“Jack,” Daniel cut in, shaking his head.

“Carter, dial us up,” Jack ordered grumpily, moving over to stand with the last group heading back to the SGC while Daniel said goodbye.  Sam grinned as she punched in the address, and then the IDC after the wormhole formed.  “Let’s go,” Jack ordered his people home.

“At least take your books,” Leetha pleaded, pointing to Hareet who lugged over a very heavy, medium sized leather case and sat it gingerly at Daniel’s feet.

“Okay,” Daniel agreed.

“And some clothes.”

Daniel sighed as he accepted a bigger, but much lighter bag.  “Sure,” he muttered.  “Take care of her,” he requested of Oba.

The older man bowed to him respectfully.  “Be well, master Daniel.”

“How much for that one?” Leetha called out mischievously as Grogan started up the steps to the stargate.

Grogan froze for a second before darting into the event horizon without looking back.  Teal’c and Sam hesitated just short of the blue shimmer until Jack climbed the stairs and motioned them through.  “I’ve got him,” he assured.

Bending slightly, Daniel patted the old girl’s face and then kissed her forehead.  “I can see I’ve still got some work to do with you,” he teased, turning away as her eyes filled with tears.  Surprised at the weight of the bag, he hefted it and trotted up the steps.

Jack waited at the top, sending a silent ‘thank you’ and a salute to the old girl before following their wayward archeologist home.

***

“Welcome home, Doctor Jackson,” General Hammond greeted enthusiastically as he met Daniel and Jack at the foot of the ramp.  

“Thank you, sir.  It’s good to be home,” Daniel exclaimed, handing off the large suitcase to an airman.  “Burn those,” he advised, holding on to the heavier bag himself.  

“What have you got there?” Hammond asked curiously.

“Goa’uld reference books,” Daniel explained somewhat out of breath, wondering why the luggage seemed so weighty.   As he shifted to his other hand, the handle came loose and the bag fell with a thud.  The overtaxed clasp gave out and the side burst open, letting the contents of the case spill out in a river of gold.

“Yes!” Jack shouted, dropping to his knees to run his fingers through the ingots even as they spilled through the grate and clattered to the floor beneath the ramp.  

“Jack?” Daniel asked in shock at his friend’s reaction.

“My lab is off limits,” Sam declared firmly, crossing her arms over her chest as the colonel let out an evil laugh.

“It’s okay, we’ll go to Daniel’s office,” Jack declared, filling his pockets with handfuls of the precious metal.

“We will?  Why?” Daniel questioned suspiciously.  

 


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 

Jacob exited the stargate to find a crowd of gaily dressed, happy people ready to guide him to a palace where Selmac would begin to debrief a Goa’uld who had once been in the service of Ra.  He and Selmac had been out of the loop for a while on one dangerous, covert op after another.  They both looked forward to a more leisurely mission for a change.  

In fact, SG-1 would be joining them soon, ostensibly to check on the progress of the recently freed natives, but Jacob suspected it was so they could be privy to any ‘good stuff’ Selmac might uncover.  For some quality time with his daughter, he’d happily deal with Jack’s avid appeals for information.

He hadn’t heard the whole story yet, but somehow suspected SG-1 might have had something to do with the local uprising.  A broken statue lay scattered about the front terrace, but other than that, he could see no overt signs of a siege.  He was directed to a large receiving hall, and glanced around as he slowly strolled in.

“A little to the left,” a small woman directed a group of workmen as they wrestled a large, horizontal sculpture into place on an empty dais that probably once held a throne.  The walls were freshly painted and matched the luxurious, opalescent seating group situated at the base of the steps.

“Cozy,” Jacob stated as he admired the room.  

“Thank you,” the woman replied as she turned to face him.  “You must be Selmac.”

Jacob stiffened and reached for his weapon when he realized the woman wore a hand device.  He had assumed the Goa’uld would be under guard, and yet here she was, wandering the palace freely.  She waggled her golden fingertips at him to reveal a scarred palm, but no crystal.  

“I am Leetha,” she replied with the self-important arrogance of her race.  “I will advise the other Tok’ra you have arrived, but then I still have much to organize for the banquet tonight.”

“Banquet?”  Jacob inquired skeptically.  “What’s the occasion?

“Daniel is coming to visit,” Leetha purred.  “Do you think he will like it?” she asked, indicating the enormous statue as the workmen moved away.

Jacob suppressed a laugh, but grinned in spite of himself.  “I don’t think _like_ is the right word,” he offered diplomatically, staring at the elegant, scantily clad Daniel stretched out provocatively at the top of the stairs.

 

The End

 

 


End file.
